Malchance quand tu nous tiens, Gamine !
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Ran est une jeune femme, qui, au prix de sa monstrueuse malchance, va vivre des aventures plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Cette malchance qui la suit partout où elle va deviendra peut-être l'un de ses meilleurs atouts. Ainsi, Ran, après avoir giflé Trafalgar Law, va se trouver embarquée sur le célèbre Moby-Dick pour vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. "Pourquoi Moi !"
1. Prologue: Ne jamais gifler un supernova

**Prologue : Mauvaise gifle !  
**

Bonjour ! Merci de venir lire cette fanfiction. Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, inscrits ou non, mais vous savez, mêmes les pas-inscrits peuvent reviewer ?

En plus, ça motive xD

Allez, le prologue !

Disclaimer : si One Piece m'appartenait, ce serait une partouze générale. Pétition ?

Enjoy !

* * *

Moonspeaks était une petite île calme en apparence. Tellement petite qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule ville, et quelle ville ! Moonspeaks, du même nom que son île, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus élaboré. Tellement futuriste que ses gratte-ciels se voyaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les gens se déplaçaient par masse pour aller travailler dans leurs bureaux.

Pourtant, une minuscule partie de l'île était encore traditionnelle. Maisons -grandes certes- cafés, marchés et autres commerces y avait encore leur place. Ce n'était pas les immenses magasins qui se trouvaient dans le souterrain de la cité !

Ran était une jeune femme qui avait la malchance d'habiter dans cette communauté. En effet, ici, tous les habitants étaient soit trop pauvres, soit pas assez 'stylish'* pour habiter dans l'énorme cité.

C'est ainsi, pendant une matinée plutôt calme, que nous retrouvons notre héroïne, qui, barman dans un bar, servait bien évidemment les pirates.

Certains étaient agréables et se plaisaient à lui raconter les histoires de la mer, d'autres ne voulaient que boire afin de ruminer toutes leurs mauvaises actions. D'autres encore préféraient l'animation. Ce qui terminait souvent en baston générale.

C'est pendant c'est moments-là que la jeune brune se disait chanceuse d'avoir un fruit du démon, aussi pacifique soit-il. En effet, jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne lui a pas encore trouvé quelconque autre utilité. Un fruit défensif, la veine.

Elle qui souhaitait devenir pirate, c'était peine perdue ! Un fruit sans aucune utilité, qu'en faire ? Rien du tout. Nada. Niet. Kein. Nothing.

Ran soupira. Encore une énième bataille. Et une énième fois qu'elle séparait des pirates. Quel ennui ! La même routine se répétait en boucle, tous les jours, toutes les semaines, tous les mois ! Se lever, ouvrir le bar, servir les clients, nettoyer les verres, commander l'alcool, ranger, fermer le bar, se coucher, morte de fatigue. Elle reprit le torchon laissé auparavant et se mit à nettoyer avec beaucoup d'énergie la -pauvre- table.

Heureusement, quelques fois, un ami prenait sa place, et là, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa journée: aller au dojo, dormir, marcher, voir des amis. La seule chose qui cassait sa routine.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant passer un homme plutôt petit, d'une barbe de trois jours et âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, Hiro.

La commère du village, c'était lui. Si l'on voulait savoir tous les potins de l'île entière, c'est auprès de lui qu'il fallait se renseigner.

**-LES PIRATES !  
**

Le temps sembla ralentir, puis se suspendre soudainement. Les civils s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux, ainsi que quelques pirates de faible renommée, alors que d'autres restaient là, à attendre, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

**-Tu devrais t'en aller, Ran.**

**-Hiro, c'est mon bar, je ne peux pas le fermer comme ça. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude des pirates.**

**- Trafalgar est un Supernova, Ran, pas un simple rookie, rétorqua** le vieux

La brune haussa les épaules. Hiro s'inquiétait toujours de tout. Celui-ci quitta à son tour le bar, laissant la barman servir ses clients. De toute façon, tous les pirates passait par ce bar, encore le seul autorisé à vendre de l'alcool.

* * *

La porte d'entrée grinça légèrement, puis des pas se firent entendre. Il vaut mieux jouer la jeune fille bien élevé disparut dans l'arrière-boutique sans plus de commentaires, laissant le Capitaine et son équipage s'installer à l'une des plus grandes tables de la salle. Ran servit une bouteille à chacun, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en boiraient pas qu'une, et retourna à ses occupations, soit, nettoyer les verres.

**-Hé, ma jolie...**

Tiens, encore un bourré. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Elle ne fit pas attention et slaloma jusqu'à la table sept, récupéra les verres et fit demi tour.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce pirate, assez entreprenant, essaya de passer sa main entre les cuisses de Ran.

Il _essaya_. Et il se prit un pied en pleine face, avant de retrouver celle-ci contre le parquet.

**-Non mais.**

Trafalgar se surprit à observer Ran, qui avait mit ce pauvre pirate K.O. Elle n'avait rien de très féminin, si ce n'était sa taille -et son cul-. Elle avait une maigre poitrine et ses cheveux bruns étaient courts, arrivants à la base du cou. Elle avait de grands yeux noisettes, et si son visage n'avait pas les trais fins propres à une femme, il aurait juré qu'elle était un homme. La peau mâte et les muscles assez développés, elle était plus qu'entraînée pour une simple barman.

**-Quand vous aurez fini de me mater, vous me le direz ? **

Il sortit de sa réflexion ,et se rendit compte que la jeune femme le fixait, mains sur les hanches.

**- Je vous dirais ça**, sourit le supernova

Un bruit sec retentit dans toute la salle.

_Rappelez -vous, gifler Trafalgar Law n'est pas bon pour votre survie._

* * *

* Vous noterez, joueurs chevronnés de Pokémon, que le terme 'stylish' est employé par la salope qui ne voulait pas que vous ne ressembliez plus à un clochard, tant que vous avez pas visiter la ville. (Pokemon X & Y)

Voilà, ceci est un avant goût de ce qui se trouvera dans la fic. J'espère que vous aimerez, et que Ran ne se fera pas tuer dès le premier chapitre.

Ce serait dommage.

R.I.P

Ran : **JE NE SUIS PAS ENCORE MORTE ?!**

Bientôt.

Ran : **TU AVS OURIR AVANT MOI ESPÈCE DE ***** ****** ****** ****** *******

Si vous voulez lutter pour ma survie, empêcher Ran de mourir ou simplement la voir souffrir, REVIEWWWWWWWW !


	2. Chapter 1: Pourquoi moi ?

Hello ! Comment ça va ? Moi bien ! Merci pour vos reviews ^-^ ça fait super plaisir !

_Disclaimer:_ One Piece appartient et appartiendra toujours à Oda-sama, pour mon plus grand malheur. Bouh.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi moi ?!

_« Ne la laisse pas tomber, elle est si fragile_

_Être un femme libérée, t'sais c'est pas si facile »_

_PVD Ran:_

Je voyais ma vie passer devant les yeux, alors que Trafalgar, trop surpris par l'affront, se massait encore la joue.

Bordel, quelle idée de se mettre à dos un Supernova ! j'avais pas réfléchit, et ma main était partie toute seule. _-au moins il la méritait celle-là_- J'ouvris la bouche pour réparer ma connerie monumentale mais une voix m'en empêcha :

**-Toi...**

Le brun me regarda avec une envie de meurtre. Ses doigts agrippèrent lentement -mais fermement- la garde de son nodachi. Je vais mourir ! Adieu, monde cruel !

**-Tu vas le payer... Miss.**

Ça y est. Je savais que ce métier allait me tuer un jour ou l'autre. Pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté le vieil homme ?! Je suis débile, débile, débile ! ça doit être pour ça...

**-Capitaine...,** commença un des pirates.

**-Elle est mignonne, ce serait bête de la tuer...** soupira un autre subordonné.

Il se fout de moi, lui ? L'homme s'arrêta dans son mouvement et me dévisagea. Je vais quand même mourir alors... ou pas ? Allez, une petite lueur d'espoir Mster je découpe tout ! S'il vous plaît.

**-Hum, Tu a raison Penguin. Elle pourrait nous être utile, puisque l'on a pas de femme de ménage.**

Je jubilais ! Yes !Je vais pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Euh... QUOI ? Une femme de ménage?!

**-PARDON ?**

Je suis franche. Trop franche. C'est pas de ma faute si les mots chatouillent ma langue de temps en temps.

J'avais déjà décroché, et je regardais les autres clients, qui avaient _-bien sûr-_ eux aussi le regard rivé sur moi. J'aime déjà pas attirer l'attention, alors là... Je me sens conne, mais puissance dix mille. Pire, vous pouvez pas.

**-Miss...**

Un claquement de doigts me fit revenir sur Terre.

**-Euh, oui, euh... Vous disiez ?**

Ne pas le froisser. Ne pas le froisser. Ne pas le froisser.

**- Je disais que...**

* * *

La porte explosa de nouveau. Ça devenait une manie, ma parole ! Deux hommes entrèrent et avancèrent furieusement vers moi. Je sentait déjà les ennuis arriver. De toute façon,je suis un aimant à emmerdes ! _-Voyez ce qui m'arrive-. _J'ai fais quoi, encore ?!

**- Pourquoi je ne peux jamais finir mes phrases**, râla le capitaine sadique.

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, parce personne voulait savoir. Toute l'attention était centrée sur les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver. En gros, Trafalgar s'est prit un vent monumental. Pauvre chou. Non, ta gueule conscience. Trafalgar c'est pas un pauvre chou, c'est un monstre sadique assoiffé de sang.

Deux grands blondinets, qui devait manger beaucoup plus qu'à leur faim, s'arrêtèrent en face de moi. Ils sont gras ! Beurk, je plains leurs conquètes, si ils sont pas puceaux...Je leur fis un sourire hypocrite. Allez, foutons-nous de leur sale gueule de porc:

**-Vous voulez ?**

Le poing du pirate fusa dans l'air, et j'eus à peine le temps de me baisser pour éviter l'attaque. Oulà ! Ils veulent me tuer ou comment ça se passe ?! Help ! Moi être barman, moi pas être combattante dans le FBI !

**-Où est notre Capitaine petite Pute ?!**

C'EST QUOI CETTE FAÇON DE PARLER ?! Je fis la moue -sisi ça marche parfois-.

**-Je suis vexée. Et je ne sais pas.**

L'autre poing faillit atteindre ma joue, mais je me baisse juste à temps. J'aime mes réflexes. Je lui prends son bras, qui, encore tendu, s'apprêtait à me donner un putain de coup juste avant. Je fais basculer le pirate. IPPON ! 100 points pour moi !_ OH YEAH !_

Le gras pas beau était écrasé la face contre le sol, et moi je suis the WINNER ! TADAM ! Personne me la fait à moi ! Le pirate fut soudain apeuré, et voulut s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je lui avais déboité le bras à ce couillon de mes deux. Bien fait pour lui.

**-J'ai dis. Je ne sais pas.**

**- Comment fais-tu ?! **S'énerva le pirate.

Bah... On m'a apprit ? Tu veux que je sache ça comment ? sur un coup de tête, comme ça, POUF ! La mamie rose apparaît, me donne des cours et je suis une super ninja de la mort qui tue ?

Faut que j'arrête la drogue.

**- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... **Je voulu quitter la salle, parce que je déteste attirer l'attention, un truc de malade. Un choc retentit.

Je me tenais à présent la taille, la main compressée sur une tâche de sang qui ne cessait de grandir. Une sensation de brûlure me prit. MERDE ! Le blond -immobilisé auparavant- voulut m'achever et j'étais trop affaiblie pour me lever. Le sang coulait à flot de ma blessure. On parie que ce con a touché une grosse veine qui pisse bien du sang ? Par chance _-pour une fois-_ lui ainsi que son compère _-qui avait tiré sur moi, le salaud-_ furent projetés en arrière.

Un homme se leva au fond de la salle, furieux. Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à une femme, même si elle n'était pas si innocente qu'il n'y paraissait ?

Mais ça, je ne pus le voir. La douleur sur le flanc gauche me lançait terriblement, et je ne pus qu'entendre un verre s'écraser au sol avant de sombrer dans les profonds abysses de l'inconscience.

* * *

_« Tu es une faible... »_

_Naoki..._ Je ne pouvais me permettre de mourir, de perdre tout ce que j'avais maintenant. Non ! Je devais me relever, me battre, pour l'honneur de Naoki, pour mon propre honneur ! Une femme si faible ne pouvait survivre dans ce monde chaotique.

Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, que je vive pour mon frère. Oui il le fallait.

* * *

J'ouvris douloureusement les yeux. La première chose que je vis fut le plafond, fait de bois. Le lit dans lequel Je me trouvais tanguait de temps à autre.

Je n'étais plus sur la terre ferme. Un haut le coeur me prit.

Cette révélation me fit sortir de ma pseudo-rêverie. Où diable avais-je atterri ? J'avais entendu dire que Trafalgar Law naviguait dans un sous-marin, hors l'endroit où je me trouvais ne pouvait pas en être un.

Bonne déduction, Sherlock Holmes !

Les murs étaient en bois, le lustre pendait légèrement, faisant bouger les flammèches des bougies. Je voulus me lever, mais cela m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Je regardai mon flanc. Celui-ci avait était soigné et était bandé. Dans mon bras se tenait un tube. Une perfusion. Super. Connerie de blessure ! Bordel de chiottes ! Je me suis fait kidnappée ! AH !

J'arrachai au préalable cette perfusion et décidai de me lever. Allez, Ran ! Tu peux le faire ! A peine j'eus mis les pieds au sol qu'une voix retentit.

**-Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.**

Je grognai en retour et me mis debout, ne prenant même pas la peine de savoir qui était mon interlocuteur. Je l'écouterai pas ! NA ! Sauf que dans mes plans, j'étais pas sensée perdre l'équilibre. Foutue malchance de mes deux !

Ce fut deux puissants bras _-un homme donc- _qui m'évitèrent de m'écraser la tête la première dans le parquet. Mon 'sauveur' me rassit sur le lit. Ah. En fait, j'ai pas tellement de malchance que ça.

**-Enfin. On a cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais,** dit l'inconnu sur le ton de la plaisanterie, **je devrais prévenir les médecins mais je crois que si je bouge tu vas faire une connerie.**

Je restai silencieuse. Je te connais pas mec, et t'essaie en vain de plaisanter. Parce que là, moi, j'ai pas envie. Je détaillai alors l'homme du regard. Banane. Le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit était banane. Et barbe aussi. Et carotte.

Bref.

**-Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Satch, commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe-Blanche, pour te servir... ?**

Au mes Kamis. Je suis sur le bateau de Barbe-Blanche. Tuez-moi maintenant. Je ne veux plus vivre. Une corde, vite !

Pourquoi moi ?!_  
_

**-Ran. **

**-...Ran. Beau prénom**. Il hocha la tête. **Dis-moi, si je pars deux minutes, tu restes ici ?!**

J'hochai la tête, incertaine et surtout intimidée. Moi intimidée ?! BOUHAHA ! Je veux pas lui parler, c'est tout. J'ai la gorge toute sèche, là. Le commandant me parlait comme si on avait élevé les cochons ensemble !_ -phrase de grand-mère-_

Le châtain _(ou roux ? je suis pas sûre)_ quitta la pièce, me laissant dans mes pensées farfelues. Sur le bateau de barbe-blanche.

Sur un bateau. Okey, ça passe encore. C'est bien, ça flotte et tout. Nickel.

De Barbe-Blanche. Ça ne passe plus. Ils sont combien d'hommes là-dessus ?! Et c'est l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde Shirohige !

Une corde. Maintenant. Trop de mort tue la mort.

Un homme que je ne connaissais pas _-de toute façon je connaît personne- _s'assit à coté de moi et entreprit de me faire un Grand contrôle. Ah ! Ça doit être le médecin, alors. Radio, échographie, voir si les points de suture tiennent. Et j'en passe.

Une fois son son Grand contrôle terminé, l'homme, qui était dans la quarantaine, établit son diagnostique. Perte de mon rein et encore 3 jours de repos. Youpi. Je saute de joie, sauf que je ne peux pas sauter.

Et l'alcool m'est fortement déconseillé, qu'il m'a prévenu. Se fout-il de ma gueule ? Moi sans alcool c'est plus moi. Et c'est dépitée que je me recouchai sur le lit d'infirmerie, encore plus déprimée que jamais. Ce lit me fait mal au dos.

_ Pourquoi moi ?!  
_

Je décidai que ce _« Pourquoi Moi ?! »_ serait dorénavant mon expression favorite. Parce que. Pourquoi moi ? Parce que j'étais un aimant à emmerdes. Et que là, maintenant le commandant de la quatrième flotte revenait accompagné d'un gosse.

Ah non, désolé, il revenait accompagné de Portgas D. Ace, dit Poings Ardents. Youpi, c'est la joie pour notre héroïne qui n'en fait que baver depuis le début de ce chapitre. Un brun -avec la même coupe de cheveux que moi, copieur- crétin, avec des tâches de rousseur sur les joues. Et il est même pas roux ? What the Fuck ?

J'ai évité de peu de me reconvertir en femme de ménage chez les Hearts, de mourir tuée par balle, et maintenant me voilà sur le bateau de ShiroHige. En résumé, sa journée est pourri.

**-Satch m'a prévenu que tu était réveillée ! Il est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait une semaine que tu dors !**

Ce mec ne connaît pas le mot délicatesse. J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des OVNI.

**-Une semaine ?! **m'égosillai-je

Je me redresse sur mon lit improvisé _-pas tellement mais bon-_

**-Bah oui. Pourquoi ? **Demanda innocent le commandant de la seconde flotte, tandis que son ami passait une main sur son front.

Ce gosse est un gamin.

* * *

Voilà, c'est pas du grand art, mais Ran ne pourra pas dire qu'elle n'en bave pas ! Je la plains, parfois. Mon cerveau fait des mélanges bizarres, souvent. (et mes fics se trouvent aussi tordues)

Une petite review ? Une remarque, un encouragement, une critique ? Je prends tout !

Et non, je ne fangirlise pas. Moi, jamais.


	3. Chapter 2: Je suis censée dormir ?

Coucou mes joyeux reviewers ! (on voit que vous retenez la leçon, fufufu...)

Tout d'abord, réponses aux reviews anonymes !

Jujulamiss : Oui ! La voilà ta suite tant attendue ! Oui, Ran est une catastrophe interstellaire, mais c'est pas de sa faute. Ses parents ont mal dosé sa « malchance ». Fangirl tu es ? Copine !

Leaaa : Vas-y, note le lien (mouhahahahaha j'envahis les portables!) merci pour ta review, la voici, la voilà, c'est la suite !

Disclaimer : J'ai toujours trouvé personne pour assassiner Oda, je recrute, qui veut ?

* * *

**(!) ATTENTION ! Pour la fic, votez :**

**1. Pour que Ran finisse avec Law**

**2. Pour que Ran finisse avec Ace**

**3. Pour que Ran finisse avec Marco**

**4. Pour que Ran finisse avec Thatch.**

**5. Autres ? (pas Doffy où Hancock, svp... je défie quiconque de faire une OC/Hancock!)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Je suis censée dormir ?

_PDV Ran (à partir de maintenant, pour toute la fic)_

Ça fait deux jours, trois heures, quarante-quatre minutes et cinquante-huit secondes que je suis dans cette pièce. Le plafond de cette dite pièce compte trente-six lattes de parquet, et le sol est recouvert de quatre-vingt-deux dalles. Il y a deux fenêtres, en verre renforcé, qui apporte un peu de lumière sur cette pièce adaptée à un vampire.

Peut-être que le doc' en est un ? Ran, arrête tes conneries. Cerveau, arrête de causer.

Quand on y pense, c'est pas si mal de me retrouver ici. Ils me larguent sur la prochaine île, je refais ma vie et je deviens riche. Très riche. Ouais, c'est pas si mal. Attends, comment je deviendrai riche, moi ? C'est pas en vendant du saucisson en tout cas.

Bref.

Ou sinon, je deviens pirate. Mais ça va être chaud tout ça. Même bouillant. Comme la chaleur de cette pièce.

Heureusement, à travers l'une des fenêtres, je vois les « distractions » de l'équipage. Si dessiner une moustache fluo sur le visage du commandant de la première flotte est marrant. C'est à peine si l'équipage ne compterait pas les mouches (il y en a trois dans l'infirmerie, je me suis jurée de les attraper) si le gamin de service n'était pas là, j'ai nommé Portgas .

Bref.

« Pourquoi moi ? » En réfléchissant (oui ça m'arrive parfois...) je me dis que c'est pas si mal. Pas mal du tout en fait. Hormis le fait que le médecin veut m'étrangler suite à un petit problème. Mes points de sutures avaient sauté. « Trop de gestes brusques », qu'il avait dit. Mon cul oui.

J'appelle pas ça un médecin moi, mais un boucher.

Juste à voir ma blessure. Rouge, gonflée et rafistolée de partout. OU SONT CES PUTAINS D'INFIRMIERES ?! Ça se trouve, c'est juste une légende.

« Les infirmières sexy de Barbe-blanche. » Super. Une légende, je vous dis.

* * *

La porte grince. C'est la chose la plus palpitante qui me soit arrivé depuis deux jours, trois heures, quarante-huit minutes et vingt-trois secondes. Youpi !

_Alléluia !_ Bref.

Ah non, encore l'autre gogole là. Ace.

**-Hey, ça va ? **Demanda le brun.

Non, ça va pas, t'es là crétin.

**-Oui, ça peut aller, et toi ?** Fis-je avec mon plus grand sourire (hypocrite, le sourire)

J'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'en ai marre de l'infirmerie, et j'en peux plus de lui. Me demandez pas pourquoi, je sens que c'est instinctif. Le plus normal sur ce bateau c'est Marco-tête-d'ananas. Et encore.

-Nickel ! Tu pourras sortir demain ,c'est cool, m'affirma le crétin, toujours de bonne humeur.

La mienne est massacrante. Je vais tuer une mouette, je sens.

**-Ace, tu fais quoi là, yoï ?**

Trop d'espérance en moi. Faut arrêter de rêver. Marco le phœnix n'est pas normal. C'est sûrement un taré. Pour dire « yoï » comme ça à la fin de ses phrases. Pouf, un ananas apparaît. Un ananas déprimé. Je crois que ses parents lui ont pas apprit à ouvrir les yeux. Je crois qu'ils sont bleus. Je crois. C'est pas sûr.

L'ananas m'a vue. Il est pas aveugle ! Alléluia !

**-Ah, c'est toi que Ace a embarqué, yoï ? **

Politesse : 0/20000?Délicatesse : 0/900000

**-Il paraît, oui. Je suis pas le père fouettard, non ?** Répliquai-je, sarcastique.

Méfies-toi, on sait jamais, petit ananas.

-Hum. Père voudra te voir, quand tu seras rétablie.

Il m'a ignoré. Bah ! NUL ! Recalé ! Suivant !

Le phœnix partit de la « pièce de souffrances » sans un mot, me laissant seule, avec l'autre abruti. Seule je vous disais.

**-Ah ouais, c'est ça que je voulais te dire, au départ,** commença Ace, se passant une main sur le crâne.

Crâne recouvert de cheveux, je précise. De cheveux Longs. Très longs pour un gars. Aussi longs que moi. Dafuck ?

**-Mais t'as oublié. Laisse tomber**, je soupirai avant de me rabattre sur le flanc gauche (le seul pas encore mort).

* * *

Et c'est à ce moment-là que le boucher décida de faire son entrée en scène ! EXAMENS ! EN AVANT TOUTE !

…...

Aïe. J'ai mal. Le connard m'a encore charcuté. Si j'ai des cicatrices, je le défonce. Avec sa perfusion, s'entend.

**-Si tu fais attention, tu peux sortir.**

Je crois que lui non plus il ne m'aime pas. La preuve, il se débarrasse de moi. Lâche. Boucher. Grosse merde.

**-Oh ! On va pouvoir aller voir Oyagi alors ! **Déclara Ace, tout heureux.

Moi aussi je suis dans le gros caca. Le géant caca. Celui d'un troll des montagnes. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve à poursuivre un Portgas enragé dans les couloirs, essayant de ne pas me perdre. (bordel, cinquante portes par couloir ?!). Arrivée devant une porte colossale (environ dix mètres de haut, vous voyez le truc?) je faisais popo dans ma culotte rose. Argh. Kamis tous puissants, protégez-moi de ce vieux machin trop grand pour être humain.

Amen.

Portgas frappe à la porte. La porte s'ouvre. Grande nouvelle de la journée. Il me pousse à l'intérieur et rentre avec moi.

* * *

Le vieux est assis sur son lit. Oh mes Kamis, je kiffe sa moustache. Je sens le regard de Barbe-blanche sur moi.

**-Alors, c'est toi la fameuse gamine.**

Bah ouais. Chui fameuse, classe. Une gamine ?!

**-Hé, chui pas une gamine le vieux ! J'ai 22 ans moi ! Et je m'appelle Ran !**

Claque mentale. Les mots me chatouillent. C'est pas moi, je vous le jure. Ne me tuez pas. Merci. Ce serait sympa.

Arrêt Cardiaque. Oh putain, ce rire résonne dans les lattes de parquet jusque dans mon corps. Ça me fout les chocottes, tout ça.

**-Gurarararara ! C'est que tu as du cran, gamine ! **Affirma l'Empereur un sourire fendant sa bar- euh moustache.

Je suis pas une gamine, bordel. Les pirates sont tous sourd, la seule explication, c'est... le saké.

….. Oh mes kamis, dans quelques années, je serais sourde et sénile !

Bref.

Là, je fais quoi ?

**-Bah, euh... balbutiai-je**, une main dans les cheveux.

Portgas m'a refilé son tic ! Rah ! Chiottes !

**-Bon. Alors, que vais-je faire de toi ?**

Franchement, je m'en bat les couilles de vaches. Les vaches ont pas de couilles. Bref. Je réponds pas, je faire ma ptite bouche, c'est mieux.

**-On te garde jusqu'à la prochaine île, t'as pas l'air si dangereuse Gurararara !**

Il se fout de ma gueule ? C'est pas parce que je sais pas utiliser mon fruit du démon que je suis inutile !

**-Tu as un fruit du démon ? **Demanda Portgas, des étoiles dans les yeux,** Lequel ?**

Note à moi-même. Ne plus penser à voix haute.

**-Je ne sais pas**, répondis-je, nerveusement.

**-Tu sais pas ?**

**-C'est ce que je viens de dire, crétin.**

Je suis blasée, Portgas est euphorique et Barbe-blanche s'en trouve intéressé.

**-C'est intéressant tout ça, Gurararara...**

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

* * *

Yeah, Chapitre terminé. Puisque je suis sur mon compte perso, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu « Bordel chez ASL » et surtout ceux qui ont reviewé !

Merci à tous. Je réitère ma question du début de chapitre, au cas où personne ne lit :

**(!) ATTENTION ! Pour la fic, votez :**

**1. Pour que Ran finisse avec Law**

**2. Pour que Ran finisse avec Ace**

**3. Pour que Ran finisse avec Marco**

**4. Pour que Ran finisse avec Thatch.**

**5. Autres ? (pas Doffy ou Hancock, svp... je défie quiconque de faire une OC/Hancock!)**

_**Sinon... REVIEWS POUR MOTIVER L'AUTEUR**_


	4. Chapter 3: Une partouze de salade !

Hey ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre !

Pour commencer je vais répondre à tous les non-inscrits : (d'ailleurs vous avez été nombreux a commenter, merci beaucoup! 16 reviews pour un chapitre)

**Leaaa :** Je ne crois pas que Ran est polygame. Enfin, peut-être, je sais pas. C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais fait (d'ailleurs je les rallonge de plus en plus). Ran a un petit problème... voilà... ses parents lui ont pas donné le bon cerveau en fait. C'est pas de sa faute. Je compte finir cette fanfiction, ne t'inquiète pas x)

**Walker : **Merci pour ton COURAGE ! J'en aurai besoin

**Tous les « guest », Mijou, Karo:** merci d'avoir voté !

**Tenshira : **Comme tu le dis, Ran n'est pas une princesse héritière (ça se saurait) super puissante et super badass de la mort qui tue. Elle a juste... de la malchance.

Voilà, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, je crois. (Si j'ai oublié, désolé.) Le chapitre 3 arrive !

* * *

**Question : **_(oui à chaque chapitre il y en aura)_

**A votre avis, le fruit du démon de Ran est :**

**-Un paramécia**

**-Un Zoan**

**-Un Logia**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Y a une partouze de fruits ici ?!

_PDV Ran :_

Voilà. Mon rêve est brisé. Anéanti. En poussière. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que les infirmières de Barbe-blanche ne sont pas des légendes. Elles sont vraies. Vraies et belles en plus. Ça me dégoûte. Les deux jours que j'ai mis pour élaborer cette légende sont perdus. Nada. Niet. Nothing.

Je pleure pas. Pas encore.

Je suis assise en tailleur à l'arrière du bateau, sur la poupe, et je regarde les poissons suivre le Moby-Dick comme si c'était leur mère. C'est presque si je les entends crier « Maman ! Maman ! ». sauf qu'un poisson ça fait juste « Bloup Bloup ». ça crie pas.

Bref.

Vous croyez que si je leur parle ils me comprendront ?... Peut-être. Mais moi je comprends pas les « Bloup Bloup » hein.

**-Ran ?**

Oh mes Kamis ! Ce poisson me parle AHAH !

**-Ran !**

C'est bizarre, ce poisson a la voix de... ah bah non, c'était pas le poisson. Banana-man est derrière moi, visiblement énervé.

**-Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! C'est l'heure de manger, et puisque tu ne sais pas où est la cantine...**, soupire le commandant.

Je lui fait un sourire digne de la publicité _Colgate_ et le suit jusqu'à la cantine. La cantine c'est à l'école, non ? Ils se croient en maternelle je crois. Ça devient grave.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il parle de cantine. En fait, il y a des tranches de cinq-cents hommes qui viennent manger chacun leur tour, et là c'est au tour de la première, deuxième troisième et quatrième division. C'est le bordel, il y a de la bouffe volante, ça gueule, ça mange et ça rigole comme des tarés. Les pirates quoi...

Argh, je vais revoir tête d'ananas et le crétin ! Et merde quoi. Et puis, j'ai pas été une _gentille petite fille sage_ quand j'ai vu l'ananas pousser derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Faudrait que je ferme ma bouche de temps en temps.

Déjà, Banana-man m'empoigne l'avant bras et m'entraîne dans le fond de la pièce, où quelques places de sont pas occupées par de gros culs. (je dis pas que les pirates sont tous gros, mais j'en ai jamais vu d'anorexique).

Je suis maudite. Mes prières ne s'exauceront jamais. Résultat : Je suis prise en sandwich entre banana-man et le mur, devant ananas-man et en diagonale avec Ace. « Pour faire connaissance » qu'il avait dit banana-man ? Mon cul oui, moi je m'enfile le saké et je mange. Je m'en bats les couilles de vache de la salade. Le commandant de la troisième division est à l'autre bout de la salle. Il s'appelle Joz, je crois.

Bref.

Vous avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais banana-man, ananas-man et crétin-man font une belle salade, non ?

Enfin bref.

Après avoir été servie par un des cuisiniers – oui les commandants sont servis à domicile, et moi avec héhé- et avoir regardé mon assiette -steak purée, youpi c'est la fête sur le bateau!- j'empoigne la bouteille de saké et me mets à boire au goulot. Et la soirée se termina sur le fait que je fis un strip-tease à tous ces pirates. AHAH. Très drôle. Non, ça c'est plutôt terminé en 'ananas-man me prends la bouteille et m'interdis de boire sous prétexte que mon rien est foutue.

Il est sérieux, là ?

J'ouvre ma bouche, imitant à la perfection le Gobi -c'est un poisson espèce d'inculte!- et proteste haut et fort que c'est MON saké. Non mais, il se croit chez mémé ?

**-T'as pas le droit, yoï.**

Pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussi à faire des larmes de crocodile ? J'essaie vainement de reprendre mes droits sur cette bouteille d'alcool, mais ananas-man n'abandonne pas, et moi, j'ai failli m'éclater la tête sur la table.

M'en fous, je boude. Je croise les bras, baisse la tête, et laisse mes cheveux me tomber devant les yeux, adossée au mur. Et c'est ce moment-là que le crétin a choisi pour tomber la tête la première dans son assiette, la fourchette encore remplie de purée venant s'écraser dans ses cheveux.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, je crois qu'il vient de mourir là ! Banana-man et ananas-man ont l'air totalement passifs. Putain de bordel de chiottes ! Portgas le crétin vient de mourir !

Banana-man me regarde et éclate de rire, tandis que ananas-man est amusé.

**-Il est narcoleptique, **m'explique Satch

**-Gné ? j**e demande, d'une façon très claire et civilisée,** C'est quoi ce truc ?**

**-Bah, il s'endort n'importe où et n'importe quand yoï, **termine le phénix.

Je crois pas que c'est normal, ça. Et puis, ça doit être handicapant aussi. T'imagine, tu t'endors dans ton bain et puis tu te noies. Youpi !

Bref.

Portgas lève enfin la tête de son... dîner. Qui n'est plus un dîner d'ailleurs. Il me regarde, la figure peinte de ketchup et de purée -c'est esthétique, tout ça- puis regarde les deux autres commandants.

**-J'ai dormi combien de temps ? **

**-Oh, pas longtemps (yoï)**, répondirent ses camarades, en chœur.

**-Ok.**

Leurs discutions sont totalement normales. Rien à redire.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, à triturer ma fourchette de purée, la faisant tomber, puis la ramassant, puis la refaisant tomber puis... bref. Je me faisais chier quoi. Le trio salade parlait de... bah je sais pas en fait.

**-Yoï, la Gamine ! **M'interpella ananas-man.

Je réagis au quart de tour. Une fois, d'accord, deux fois, encore, mais trois fois, non ! J'ai vingt-deux ans, bordel. Presque vingt-trois ! Non mais !

**-Je suis pas une Gamine ! C'est lui le gamin**, fis-je, en accusant Ace du doigt.

**-Hey ! J'ai rien fait moi ! **

**-Si ! T'es crétin !** Lui affirmai-je, fière de ce que je dis

**-Non ! **réplique-t-il

**-Si ! **Je continuais

**-Non !**

**-Ta gueule ! **

**-Non !**

Notre dispute continua jusqu'à ce que Marco ait la bonté de nous assommer.

**-Je disais, la Ga- **_**Ran**_ **qu'il paraît que tu as un fruit du démon yoï ?**

Tout le monde est au courant, sur ce rafiot ou comment ça se passe ? Remarque, si je tombe à l'eau, j'ai moins de chances de mourir. Ou pas. Ça se trouve, ils me laisseront me noyer en mangeant du pop-corn. Sans partager. Et en buvant du saké. Vie de merde.

Ananas-man sembe attendre ma réponse, tandis que Satch s'en trouve tout autant intéressé. -Yeah chui intéressante biatch-

**-Ouais**. **Mais J'sais po lequel ch'est. **

Bon, pour la politesse, l'élocution et la féminité on repassera plus tard. Je mange ma purée là. Le phénix ananas ne fit que hocher la tête et finit de manger. Lui non plus il n'a aucune élocution. Na !

* * *

Après le repas_ -qui se déroule à dix-huit heures donc il fait pas encore nuit-_ je m'assois sur le bastingage et regarde les pirates bouger dans tous les sens. Comme des fourmis dans une fourmilière. Sauf que Barbe-blanche n'est pas une Reine-fourmi. J'ai repéré où était la cuisine. Les cuisiniers sont entrain de manger, donc quartier libre, mouhahaha !

Je descend_ -presque- _gracieusement de mon perchoir (j'ai juste failli m'éclater le nez) et me dirige vers l'endroit tant convoité. Personne à l'horizon. J'allume la lumière de la cuisine et oh ! Que vois-je ? Un petit Portgas affamé pique dans les réserves ? C'est po bien tout ça ! Il me regarde, d'un air coupable _-il l'est- _et me dit :

**-Tu dis rien, hein ?**

**-Toi non plus alors,** lui souriais-je.

**-Marché conclu ! **Annonçons-nous en chœur.

Je prends une bouteille de saké et me mets à boire à grandes gorgées. Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! L'alcool réchauffe ma gorge sèche, la brûle presque.

Soudain un morceau de viande sauvage m'apparaît devant le nez.

**-T'en veux ? **Me demande le brun, souriant.

Je sens que Portgas et moi, on va devenir de grands amis.

**-Ouais ! **Je lui rends son sourire -non hypocrite, cette fois-ci-

On se gava -lui comme un porc, tombant dans le 'coma' toutes les cinq minutes- se laissant aller aux rires, il était un peu gai -non pas GAY mais GAI- et moi aussi.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici yoï ?!**

Et merde.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre plus long que le précédent -je m'améliore dites-le!- Que va-t-il se passer ? Ace et Ran vont-ils devenir comme cul et chemise ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !

**Question : **_(oui à chaque chapitre il y en aura)_

**A votre avis, le fruit du démon de Ran est :**

**-Un paramécia**

**-Un Zoan**

**-Un Logia**

**PS : Vous l'aimez bien, mon OC ? Parce que j'essaie d'éviter la Mary-sue à tout prix, là.**

**Sinon... REVIEW ? **_yeux de chat potté*_


	5. Chapter 4: Reflexions mouillées

Hello ! Je réapparais, furtivement, pour vous donner un texte à lire _(avouez, c'est votre drogue, ce site x))_

_Leaaa : Merci pour ta review (encore une fois) en fait, non, je ne suis pas du genre à poster régulièrement, mais je poste très souvent le lundi, ou le vendredi soir. Si j'ai aucune inspiration ou pas le temps -parce que oui, le brevet, ça se prépare- je ne poste pas._

* * *

**Question : De quel type est la prochaine île où Ran va débarquer ?**

**-Printanière ?**

**-Estivale ?**

**-Automnale ?**

**-Hivernale ?**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Réflexions mouillées

_« Parfois, les plus beaux sourires peuvent cacher de grands secrets, les plus beaux yeux peuvent avoir pleuré durant des heures et les cœurs peuvent avoir souffert de grandes peines. »_

_PDV Ran :_

Deux semaines que je suis sur ce bateau. Et douze jours que je nettoie le pont avec Portgas. Même en sifflant, ça arrange pas les choses. Les pirates sont dégueulasses. Il y a du saké partout -ils ont besoin d'un bavoir, je pense- des tonneaux en milles morceaux éparpillés sur tout le navire et même du vomi. Beurk. Dégueulasse. Je le hais ce piaf. Il nous a surprit, Portgas et moi à boire chanter et manger dans la cuisine. Il aurait pu nous laisser tranquilles, mais NooooooN monsieur tête d'ananas nous a puni. Il nous traite comme des putains de gosses.

Heureusement, les membres de l'équipage sont sympas. C'est super, de nettoyer le Moby-Dick de fond en comble jusqu'à le prochaine escale, sauf que moi, je le connais pas par cœur ce putain de rafiot ! Ils m'ont montré où j'étais toutes les cinq minutes -oui, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge- et m'ont même confectionné une carte.

Et d'après cette carte, je n'étais qu'au quart de la surface totale de ce bateau. Pauvre de moi. Et puis, Newgate se foutait royalement de notre gueule à Portgas et moi, lors de nos disputes annuelles. Non, pas annuelles. Toutes les heures au moins.

On se fout littéralement sur la gueule. Il a failli me faire remarquer pendant ma pause improvisée il y a dix minutes, et voilà où nous en sommes :

**-T'aurais pu faire attention, crétin de mes deux ! **

**-Et toi alors ! C'est quoi cette « pause improvisée » là ?! J'vais pas me taper tout le ménage tout seul ! Et je suis pas un crétin !** Riposta-t-il.

**-C'est toi qui a glissé sur cette pauvre serpillière ! Tu sais même pas marcher droit ! C-R-E-T-I-N.** Épelle-je distinctement.

**-D'où tu me parles comme ça ?! C'est toi la Gamine ! **

**-Je suis plus âgée que toi, Portgas ! **répliquai-je

**-Ah ouais ? T'es sûre ? Parce que ta tête elle résonne, là ! **

**-Ta gueule ! Moi je m'endors pas dans ma purée à tous les repas ! **

**-C'est pas de ma faute ça ! Et puis ta un physique de Gamine ! **

**-Ah ouais ?! **

**-Ouais ! **

**-Et-**

**-STOP ! **Crièrent en chœur Satch, Vista et Joz. _(Bon Joz il crie pas mais bon) _

**-C'EST LUI/ELLE QUI A COMMENCE ! **Nous faisons, en pointant du doigt l'autre.

**-C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'EST TOI !**

C'est l'amour fou, entre nous. Le pire, c'est que je commence presque à l'apprécier. Presque. Nous nous sourions avant que j'eusse la meilleure idée du monde, et fasse un pas en avant.

BOUM.

Aïïïïe ! Je viens de m'exploser le nez par terre. Je me roule sur le pont, en pissant le sang, tandis que Ace est mort de rire, accroché au bastingage. Tu peux pas m'aider, là ? Crétin !

Heureusement que Satch est là, lui. Il m'aide à me relever et me passe un mouchoir pour éviter que je ne pisse encore plus du sang. Ça colle. Beurk. J'engueule Portgas pour son inactivité alors que j'étais en train de mourir par terre, et lui, il continue de rigoler.

**-Espèce de con ! **

Bon d'accord, je rigolais moi-même à cette phrase. Le rire de Portgas est contagieux, qu voulez-vous ?

Bref.

Portgas repart à la tâche, et moi aussi. Je regarde sur le bord du navire. Ah ce crétin à oublié son balai.

**-PORTGAS ! TON BALAI CRÉTIN !** Lui hurlai-je.

Il se retourne et je lui balance dans la gueule. K.O ! Portgas est à terre, la trace du balai lui barrant le visage. Je suis contente de moi, là. Voilà, j'ai mis Portgas à terre, MOUAHAHAHA, je suis le maitre du monde !

-GURARARARA !

J'en tombe par terre. D'où est-ce qu'il rigole, lui ?! J'ai juste tué son deuxième commandant, mais bon. C'est pas grave, hein, c'est pas une grosse perte.

Euh... C'est quoi ce silence ? Je regarde autour de moi, et je remarque que la moitié des personnes présentes _(dont Portgas qui s'est relevé -il est pas mort alors?-, Satch, Joz et Barbe-Blanche) _Me regardent. Pourquoi vous me zieutez comme ça ?

**-Tu nous avais pas dit que tu avais le Haki de l'armement,yoï.** Affirma calmement le second de l'équipage.

Pourquoi il me parle le piaf ? C'est nouveau, ça ? Ça fait juste onze jours qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole_ -c'est une autre histoire-_.

**-Hein ?**

C'est quoi le truc, là. Le raki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me parle de boisson lui ? (les incultes, le raki c'est de l'alcool parfumé à l'anis)

* * *

**-ATTENTION DEVANT ! **Hurle... quelqu'un. Je connais pas tout le monde moi, chui pas Dieu non plus.

J'eus juste le temps de me retourner, et de voir un tonneau me foncer dessus. Trou noir.

Je me réveille sur le pont, à cracher et tousser comme une malade. Ma gorge brûle comme si j'avais bu trois tonneaux de saké entiers. Oh non, me parlez plus de tonneaux. Je suis... trempée ? CE CONNARD M'A ÉJECTÉE A L'EAU ?!

Je suis la meuf la plus malchanceuse de cette Terre. J'ai failli devenir femme de ménage, je me suis explosé le rein, j'ai plus le droit de boire de l'alcool, le médecin me déteste, j'ai failli m'éclater le nez 46 fois depuis deux semaines et je viens de me faire jeter par dessus bord. Ma vie est sympa.

**-Yoï, Ace. La Gamine se réveille. **Annonce nous-savons-tous-qui.

**-Je suis pas...-**_**kof kof-**_** Une Gamine... Booor-del !** Essayai-je tant bien que de mal d'articuler.

**-Hey, ça va ? **Me demande le crétin de première alors que je me mets assise.

**-Oui, tout va absolument bien,** je tousse, j**e viens juste de tomber dans de l'eau gelée et j'ai l'impression que je vais cracher un monstre marin. Sinon tout va bien. **

**-Ah. Ouf alors. **

Je me tape la tête contre un mur tandis que les autres membres de l'équipage rigolent de sa connerie monumentale. Et Satch est trempé. Oups. Alors c'est lui qui est venu me repêcher. Je lui adresse un grand sourire auquel il me répond. Voilà, il est pas fâché.

**-J'ai l'habitude des bains improvisés, **m'annonce banana-man comme pour me justifier.

Je parie que c'est Portgas qui tombe à l'eau tout le temps. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis sûre à deux cents pour cent.

En attendant, je suis trempée. Et j'ai pas changé de vêtements depuis deux semaines. Vous me demandez comment je fais ? Facile ! Je dors avec un T-shirt de gars que j'ai piqué après qu'il soit passé à la machine à laver, et pendant que je dors, je nettoie mes affaires de la journée. Et ainsi de suite. Voilà, c'est mon astuce pour survivre sans à avoir à rien porter. Mouahaha !

Sinon je fais comment là ? Grâce aux Kamis, que j'ai un T-shirt noir et un jean noir aussi. C'est pas transparent ! Ace semble remarquer mon problème. _(Alléluia)_

**-Tu veux que je te prête des habits**, dit-il en rigolant.

**-Je veux bien ! (**C'était ça, ou j'enfilais les habits on-ne-peut-plus-sexy-et-voyants des infirmières.)

Je le suis – enfin non il me traîne jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvre grand son armoire et me dit de choisir ce que je veux dedans. Après ça, le brun quitte la pièce _-que je pris soin de verrouiller derrière lui-_.

* * *

Sa chambre était beaucoup plus grande que la mienne !C'est macho, ça ! Les murs peints en orange pastel et l'armoire en bleu foncé. Il avait un grand lit qui trônait au milieu de pièce ainsi qu'un bureau _-très mal rangé- _dans un coin.

Les habits du crétin sont trop grands pour moi. Résultat : Ce qui devait être un short à la base, est devenu un bermuda bleu, et l'un de ses t-shirts trop petits est quand même trop grand. Bref, je ressemble à une patate. Une patate en bermuda. Heureusement que je suis épilée ! Mes cheveux sont revenus à leur place, c'est à dire ondulés, autour de mon visage, et... Je n'ai plus de chaussures. Elles auraient coulées, il paraît. Donc je suis pieds nus. Pas que ça me dérange, mais bon. Je suis une patate clocharde.

Et c'est dans cette tenue que j'essaie de ne pas me retrouver dans les cales avec les mites et les rats. Ma carte est trempée ! Fichue ! RAH ! J'en ai marre, marre,marre ! MIERDA !

Bref.

Après 36 allers-retour, le piaf, qui passait par là -je ne sais pas pourquoi- eut la bonté et la gentillesse de me ramener sur le pont. Merci Mister Piaf.

Bref. Ma vie est compliquée, non ?

Après avoir mangé une pomme _(j'adore les fruits)_ et écouté Ace se foutre de ma gueule pendant deux heures je m'installe sur la poupe _(l'arrière du bateau)_ et me mets à faire du tam-tam avec mes doigts. Vous faites pas ça quand vous vous ennuyez, vous ? Moi si.

_Tap tap, talalalap Tap tap, Talalalap..._

* * *

**-Tu fais quoi hum ?**

**-Du tam-tam. **

Je me retourne, avec le plus gros sourire du monde. C'est Vista, le commandant de la cinquième flotte qui se tient derrière moi. Il s'approche et s'assoit à coté de moi. Il est sympa ce mec en fait. Il se lisse tout le temps la moustache. C'est kiffant.

Bref.

**-Tu compte faire quoi, après ?**

**-Me recoucher.**

**-Non, quand on aura débarqué sur l'île, Gamine**, rit-il.

**-Je ne sais pas. Et je ne suis pas une Gamine**, grognai-je en retour.

Ça m'énerve. Même lui il s'y met. Barbe-blanche, ça se comprend. Mais pas les autres. Voilà. Na !

**-Tu n'a pas pensé à continuer ta route avec nous ? Et sans être indiscret, t'as quel âge ? **

Il regarde l'océan, moi, je regarde ses sabres à sa ceinture. Ils sont beaux.

Il se fout de moi, là ? Ça se fait pas de demander mon âge, non mais ! Je suis une femme, j'ai une paire de seins -petits mais existants- et rien entre les jambes.

Quoi ? Rester avec eux ? Il a cru quoi ? Je leur arrive même pas à la cheville !

**-C'est quoi cette question ? Je me suis presque jamais battue.**

Mensonge. Je me bats très souvent quand on me fait chier. Mes adversaires craignent mes coups de pieds ! Mouahaha ! K.O le petit pirate dans mon bar. Faut savoir se défendre, quand on est barman, non ? Bah voilà. Le punching-ball est mon meilleur ami.

**-Et j'ai 22 ans, presque 23, **ruminai-je.

**-C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. D'après Ace, tu a rétamé un charmant pirate à ton bar. Et puis les Marines t'ont sûrement vu avant-hier . Je te croyais plus jeune, genre 16/17 ans. Désolé. **Il sourit, montrant ses dents à travers sa moustache, qu'il lisse en ce moment-même.

Ace est trop bavard. Il connaît pas la vie privée ? Faut que je fasse attention quand je prends ma douche... On sait jamais, un Portgas sauvage pourrait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Et avant-hier, j'ai fait quoi ?! Je suis restée sur le bastingage, à observer les Marines se faire démonter la gueule, et en mettant des coups de pieds bien placés à ceux qui venaient m'emmerder. Non mais ! (Bon, il paraît que j'ai défoncé un lieutenant, après je reconnais pas les grades, moi...)

**-Hum**, je n'avais rien à redire, puisque c'est vrai ce qu'il dit. Et qu'en fait je sais me défendre. Enfin, pas si mal, on va dire. **Je ne suis quand même pas une Gamine !**

**-Donc ? Et pour moi, tu en restes une.**

Je partis à bouder alors que Vista éclate de rire et me fait une boutade sur l'épaule.

* * *

**-Allez, Gamine, tu viens manger ?**_ (oui parce que avant c'était le... goûter ! A dix heures du matin...)_

-J'arrive !

Je saute du rebord et suit Vista dans la cantine, ou je retrouve le Piaf, Banana-man, et Portgas. Je leur fait un grand sourire, et commence à manger.

**-Le journal est arrivé commandant !**

Un homme _-sûrement de la première flotte-_ donne le journal à Marco. Celui-ci sourit et me regarde. J'ai fait quoi encore ?!

**-Les Marines ont dû te voir avant-hier yoï. Ils ont tellement d'imagination pour leurs surnoms... **

Il me tend un papier, et moi j'ai failli recracher mes pâtes.

_« Ran la Gamine, recherchée morte ou vive_

_24.100.000 de berries. »_

**-Hé, c'est pas mal pour une première prime !** S'exclame Ace.

**-C'est parce qu'elle a été vue sur le bateau qu'elle en a une si importante. C'est quand même super !** Rajouta Satch en me prenant par l'épaule.

Moi, je boude. Ils n'ont pas compris que je ne deviendrais jamais riche en vendant du saucisson ? _Et puis je ne suis pas pirate, bordel de chiottes. _

**-Et si tu le devenais ? **Demande Portgas, la bouche pleine.

Je m'étouffe. Aidez-moi !

* * *

Voilà, nous nous quittons sur le fait que Ran s'étouffe littéralement, et que Ace parle la bouche pleine.

Que pensez-vous de sa corvée ?

De sa relation avec les commandants ?_ (dont certains comme Haruta, Curiel ou Izou ne sont pas présents sur le bateau en ce moment)_

De sa prime ?

-Devinez son fruit du démon Ahah ! _(La vague folle ne dira rien... Hum?)_

-Un jour de la semaine auquel je posterai ?_ (sauf le mardi et jeudi, j'ai judo)_

* * *

**Question : De quel type est la prochaine île où Ran va débarquer ?**

**-Printanière ?**

**-Estivale ?**

**-Automnale ?**

**-Hivernale ?**

**Nous nous quittons sur la phrase habituelle : Des REVIEWS pour motiver l'auteur ! (à noter que moins de reviews au chapitre précédent qu'au deuxième.)**


	6. Chapter 5: Pourquoi j'ai bouffé ce kiwi?

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente le chapitre 5, qui va nous donner un peu plus d'information concernant les commandants et l'entourage de Ran.

Mijou: Moins le temps de...?

Leaaa: Fais toi un compte qu'on puisse discuter, t'as l'air vraiment sympa tu sais ! Les surnoms... Dans ce chapitre Ran va les regretter ! Marco s'est énervé. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont eu une énorme punition. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était la toute première connerie de Ace ! Il les collectionne, lui aussi...

Oui, la fic est pas trop contrée sur ces trois personnages, même qu'une OC Hystérique fait son apparition dans ce chapitre !

**Question ouverte (pour une fois): D'après vous, comment va réagir l'équipage par rapport au fruit du démon de Ran ?**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Pourquoi j'ai bouffé ce kiwi ?!

_"Alors que Ran subissait sa punition en bonne compagnie, elle se découvre un talent caché en balançant un balai à la tête de Ace. Le Haki de l'armement. Sauf qu'elle n'a rien comprit. La jeune femme tombe à l'eau et Ace est encore plus débile qu'à son habitude. Au dîner, après avoir eu une discussion plutôt sérieuse avec Vista, elle découvre qu'elle est recherchée. **"Ran la Gamine est recherchée Morte ou Vive pour 24.000.000 de berries"**. Ace lui propose donc d'intégrer l'équipage. La brune s'étouffe littéralement. "_

J'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverai un jour. Je fais partie d'un équipage. De l'équipage du Vieux. Celui-ci m'avait accueillie les bras ouverts quant Ace eut appuyé ma demande. Oui, j'ai demandé. Ou plutôt j'ai essayé. Parce que, voilà, se retrouver devant l'homme le plus fort du monde c'est bien, mais il faut pas pousser.

Bref.

Le crétin était tout heureux, Satch aussi, Vista m'avait fait une accolade amicale tandis que Curiel m'avait félicité. Oui j'ai rencontré Curiel. Il est super sympa comme mec !

Bon, je vais quand même me sentir seule, moi, il y a que des gars ici, à part les infirmières.

Je vais me faire violer.

Pas sous les douches en tout cas. Les commandants m'ont autorisé à piquer leur salle de bain. Je vais tout le temps dans celle de Portgas, parce que le shampoing il sent les fruits rouges.

J'adore les fruits rouges.

Mon péché mignon, après les pommes et le saké.

D'ailleurs là, j'en mange tranquillement installée sur la poupe, comme toujours, à regarder une bataille de mouettes.

Et un coup de bec, un coup de patte. PUNCH ! Un coup d'aile ! Gustave a gagné, Melkior a perdu.

Vous me direz, Mlekior c'est un prénom de chien, mais non ! Moi je vous EMMERDE ! Voilà ! Na! Vous êtes des caca de vaches survitaminées en dépression. Et moi je suis intelligente, et créative.

Et puis, leur cousin c'est Marco. Alors les noms pour les piafs, hein...

**-MARCO ! J'AI TROUVE TES COUSINS ! **

Une veine apparaît sur la tempe de notre commandant piaf en chef, et j'évite de justesse -pour une fois- une fourchette lancée avec fureur.

Je sue à grosses gouttes. Il a voulu me tuer, je crois. Il est taré mon commandant.

**-Calme le piaf,** marmonnais-je.

Ah ouais, je vous avais pas dis. Ananas-man c'est mon commandant maintenant. Super. Tout le monde applaudit et saute de joie ! YOUPI ! La vie est belle !

Je pique quelques raisins et les enfournent dans ma bouche. Ahah ! La vie est belle !

Un peu après manger, c'est l'heure de la sieste de Mister Piaf. Oui, j'étudie son emploi du temps de près, moi. Pas comme le Crétin.

En parlant de lui, on se croise entre quelques coups de balai, et nous nous lançons des regards entendus. Ananas-man allait payer pour la punition.

C'est ainsi, que le crétin et moi, armés de Marqueurs en tout genre, dessinons quelques motifs sympathiques sur le visage du piaf lors de sa sieste. C'est qu'il a le sommeil lourd ! Bon, Portgas a failli tout faire rater en s'endormant comme une merde mais on s'en est sortis indemnes ! Alléluia!

Nous sortons discrètement de la cabine du blond et éclatons de rire. Les autres, quand ils verront ça !

**-LA SEIZIÈME DIVISION EST EN VUE !**

* * *

Courons ! Le nouveau Forest et moi-même déboulons dans les couloirs comme des tarés, si Marco nous surprend là, on est mal, très mal !

J'atteins enfin le pont supérieur, après maintes et maintes reprises à réveiller Ace qui s'est endormi en courant -What?-.

Je suis essoufflée. Et c'est alors que je remarque une Mini-baleine qui... accoste le navire. Ace eut un grand sourire et m'attrapa le bras -il va plus survivre longtemps celui là- pour me présenter à ce 'Izou'. Euh, à cette Izou plutôt...

C'est un mec -je pense ?- habillée d'un kimono, avec du rouge à lèvres et une chevelure plus longue que normale pour un mec. C'est un travesti ! Et deux flingues pendent de chaque coté de ses hanches. Ace me présente, pendant que j'observe les cousins de Marco.

Ils sont blancs, moches et poussent des cris aigus. Tiens, comme l'Ananas. C'est de famille alors ?

Izou m'accueille avec un grand sourire, disant que Iris ne serait plus seule.

Pourquoi il me parle de fleur, lui ?

**-Hey ! **

Ah, j'ai compris. Iris, c'est pas une fleur, c'est une fille. Ah ! Je suis crétine moi aussi ?! Ace a déteint sur moi !

Bref.

Une pile électrique se jette sur moi et me fais le plus gros câlin de tous les temps. Et moi je bug.

Pourquoi elle fait ça, elle ?

La dite Iris m'adresse un grand sourire:

**-Salut ! Moi, c'est Iris, je fais partie de la seizième division ! Et toi ?**

Ok. Cool ta vie, meuf. Eh ! Mais je suis plus toute seule ! C'EST LA FIESTA OUAIIIIS _OH YEAH OH YEAH_ SORS LE CHAMPAGNE AMIGOS !

**-Je m'appelle Ran, et chui dans la division du piaf,** répondis-je avec détachement. C'est totalement contraire à ma fiesta intérieure.

La rousse devant moi éclate de rire:

**-S'il t'entendait dire ç-**

**-RAN ! ACE ! **Fit la voix du concerné.

Marco sort par la porte _-oui oui, une porte, vous y croyez ?-_ et nous regarde furieusement.

**-COURS !**

Voilà, c'est la course poursuite sur le bateau. Devant y a moi et Ace_ -qui a failli se prendre le mât-_ et derrière un ananas enragé gribouillé.

Mais il était beau son gribouillage, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! Son visage est quadrillé pour ressembler à un ananas, et sur son front c'est marqué 'Cot Cot' _-c'est l'idée du Crétin, ça-_. Et on lui a fait des cernes énormes, tellement qu'on dirait que ses yeux vont tomber !

_BOUM_

**-AÏÏÏÏÏE ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me pète la gueule ?!**

La malchance, je vous dis, la malchance.

_RE-BOUM_

**-PORTGAS ! BOUGE TON CUL DE LA ! LE PIAF ENRAGE ARRIVE !**

**-Répète un peu pour voir ? **

Ouh. Une menace venant d'un ananas c'est jamais bon.

**-Je disais que tout le monde vous adore ! Et que vous êtes mon commandant préféré.**

Technique des yeux de biches, activée !

...

Merde ! Ça marche pas !

Tous les membres de l'équipage présents rigolent. Et le Crétin s'est endormi sur moi.

**-Allez, Marco, c'est pas grave, et puis, ça te va bien**, fit innocemment le commandant de la quatrième division.

**-Satch ? Ta gueule. **

**-Mais c'est vrai, Commandant, on va pas la blâmer pour un peu d'animation**, firent les autres membres de l'équipage, en chœur.

Les mecs, je vous connais pas, mais je vous aime. Portgas est lourd, très lourd. Faut qu'il fasse un régime.

**-J'étouffe ! Quelqu'un m'aide ?!**

Le piaf me fait un grand sourire _-avec le maquillage, c'est effrayant- _et se barre.

Oh, le connard.

C'est finalement Satch qui m'aide en faisant rouler Ace sur le dos. Je respire ! Alléluia ! Je tuerais Ace pour ça. Et le piaf endormi aussi.

Bref.

On se fait chier !_ HEEEEE MACARENA _!

Mes kamis, mais c'est que c'est une vrai fille, Iris ! Toute féminine et tout. Elle porte des kimonos à longueur de journées, comme son commandant. _(d'ailleurs c'est sa seconde je crois)._

Elle est plus grande que moi, -en taille hein aucune allusion merci- a au moins trois bonnets de plus -Bouhouhou...-. Iris est rousse aux yeux verts et son visage affiche toujours le beau fixe. C'est la fille la plus hyperactive de tous les temps, aussi.

Vu qu'on est des filles, on parle souvent entre nous, et comme ELLE elle a une CABINE et pas un PLACARD, elle m'a cordialement invité à déménager dans la sienne.

J'ai refusé. NOOOOOON vous avez cru quoi ? Je suis rentrée directement chercher mon lit et mes "affaires".

Je m'appelle Harriette Potter.

J'ai aussi appris qu'elle avait un fruit du démon. Le fruit de l'Aura. Un truc super effrayant. Du genre, elle sait quand tu mens, quand t'es malade,et elle peut vous faire perdre une sensation dans un membre à la fois.

C'est effrayant je vous dis.

Iris m'a proposé de faire les boutiques à la prochaine île.**"T'en a vraiment besoin"** qu'elle disait en me détaillant. Et c'est vrai. J'ai pas la grande classe.

Puis je lui ai parlé de mon fruit du démon inconnu. Et du fait que j'ai le Raki machin truc bidule. Elle a explosé de rire.

En fait, c'est tout con, et il se pourrait que je le possède, **"C'est même sûr"** qu'elle avait rajouté.

Ma nouvelle amie _-oui, on fait des conneries ensemble, c'est mon allié, mais pas plus que Portgas, alors une amie-_ m'obligera à faire un tour dans ce temple maudit, cet abattoir, cette piece que l'on nomme: **Bibliothèque.**

Je comprends rien de toute façon, elle se démerdera toute seule.

* * *

**-TERRE EN VUE ! **

En parlant de terre, ça m'a manqué. La sensation de se faire arracher le bras par quelqu'un aussi. Devinez qui c'est ? Iris qui me traine dehors.

Je suis un torchon.

**-Oh ! La chance ! C'est une île estivale !**

Cette meuf est une pile électrique. Pire que ça, ça n'existe pas. Non. J'espère en tout cas.

Dix minutes plus tard, je cours derrière elle pour ne pas la perdre à travers toute la populasse.

**-ATTENDS MOI BOUFFONE !**

Ma franchise me tuera un jour. Bien sûr, elle ne m'attends pas, je me pète encore la gueule par terre. Et je me perds.

Oh pire je m'en fous, c'est pas moi qui porte les sacs, c'est elle. Parce que oui, Iris s'est permise de refaire ma garde robe à ses frais. Si j'étais pas là, ce serait tout moche, tout rose avec des fleurs et des papillons partout. Beurk ! Je ne veux même pas y penser.

Bon. Je fais quoi toute seule dans la rue maintenant ? Je me fais un thé ?

**-AH ! T'es là toi ! **

La folle m'agrippe le bras et me réintègre dans la foule.

**-Mais !**

Je voulais pas te suivre espèce de nouille folle atrophiée du bras ! Lâche moi ! Je sais marcher tout de même. Ou pas.

Bon. Au moins le paysage est joli. C'est une ville estivale, en pleine période de fêtes, et les murs sont décorés de toutes les couleurs ! C'est beau ! On dirait un arc-en-ciel géant. Je crois que c'est la fête nationale, donc... ALCOOL A VOLONTE ! Oh yeah !

En plus Père nous a autorisé à revenir ce soir pour la fiesta. Merci papa. Mais je devrais me coltiner quelqu'un pour ne pas boire. Youpi. M'en fous, je me cacherai dans les chiottes.

De l'eau... J'ai soif...

Non... Le saké... C'est mieux...

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons dans l'enfer, la bibliothèque !

C'est grand, c'est immense ! Il y a tous pleins d'étagères partout, c'est... trop. Moi qui ne suis pas rentrée dans une bibliothèque depuis des lustres...

Les livres ont des images, j'espère. Iris se tient devant moi _-qui suis avachie sur une table-_ les poings sur les hanches.

**-Bon, commençons. Il ressemblait à quoi, ton fruit du démon ? **

Euh... Attends ça remonte trop loin, là ! Et la folle veut que je me souvienne de ça ?!

Moment de reflexion intense.

**-Un genre de kiwi rouge avec des spirales bleues, je crois... **hésitai-je.

**-Faut être sûr ! **

**-Mais je suis sûre ! **

**-Épluche moi ça, alors. **

_VLAM !_

Une tonne de livres poussiéreux font leur apparition sur la table. Je prends le premier, en pensant déjà à me suicider.

Merde. Il n'y a pas d'images. Je regarde Iris.

**-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? **

**-Euhm... Je... Je ne sais pas lire... **dis-je, gênée plus qu'autre chose.

**-QUOI ? Bon, attends**, elle feuillète tous les livres et me donne la moitié, **tiens, là dedans il y a des images. Si tu trouve ton kiwi, tu me préviens. Par contre, faudra remédier à ton problème là, c'est sérieux. **

C'est sûr, je suis pas du genre à trainer toute ma vie à travers les livres poussiéreux... Pas comme elle.

Bref.

C'est le troisième bouquin que j'épluche, et toujours rien. Je tourne la page... et j'explose de rire.

**-On a trouvé Marco ! **

La rousse se penche sur mon livre et se prend le même fou rire que moi:

**-Oh putain, je respire plus ! Mais c'est qu'il lui ressemble en plus ! **

Devant moi, imprimé sur la page du livre, se trouve un ananas jaune et tout poilu. Réplique exacte de notre commandant adoré.

Je déchire la page et la fourre dans ma poche.

**-Je lui montrerai, un jour, foi de Ran !**

La bibliothécaire blonde nous regarde sévèrement, et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez crochu. Moi, je lui tire la langue. Voilà, Pétasse. Na ! Laisse nous tranquille.

Je retourne à mes recherches. Une pomme violette, non... Une banane rose à pois, non... Du raison jaune ? C'est bizarre ça ! Si les fruits du démon n'étaient pas dégueulasses, et que je ne risquai pas d'exploser, j'aurai goûté.

Un kiwi rouge, un kiwi rouge, allez !

AH ! Alléluia ! J'ai trouvé le kiwi rouge bizarre dégueulasse !

**-Trouvé ! **

Iris lève machinalement ses yeux verts de son livre et les posent sur le mien.

Allez, je veux savoir quelle merde j'ai bouffé !

Elle lit la légende en dessous du fruit, et sourit.

**-C'est pas toi qui traite tout le temps Marco de Piaf ? **

**-Si mai-**

Non. Me dîtes pas que... Non. C'est hors de question. Tuez-moi, achevez-moi.

**-Ton fruit est le Tori Tori no mi, Modèle Perroquet.**

Putain ! Pourquoi pas modèle canard temps qu'on y est ! Le sort est contre moi. POURQUOI J'AI MANGE CE FOUTU KIWI ?!

Iris se fout de ma gueule:

**-Au moins, maintenant on sait pourquoi tu bouffes que des fruits, et pas de la viande.**

**-TA Gueule !**

Bref, je suis un piaf.

* * *

Voilà ! Enfin l'annonce du fruit du démon de Ran ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est bien trouvé, non ? -_et pis c'est pas un fruit super badass... Il sert... a voler-._

La malchance la poursuit partout où elle va ! _(d'ailleurs c'est le thème de la fiction)_

Comment trouvez-vous le nouveau personnage (Iris) qui vient d'intervenir ? L'aimez-vous bien ? Ou pas du tout ?

J'aime bien jouer avec le prénom de mes Ocs. Ran signifie Orchidée, et Iris... Bah Iris.

Enfin bref.

Je suis inspirée en ce moment, un truc de fou. Vous êtes contents au moins, c'est déjà ça. Ce chapitre fait un peu pavé, mais... bah voilà quoi.

**Question ouverte (pour une fois): D'après vous, comment va réagir l'équipage par rapport au fruit du démon de Ran ?**

Allez nous nous quittons sur la phrase habituelle:

**UNE REVIEW POUR MOTIVER L'AUTEUR ! (et Ran qui va nous faire une dépression, accessoirement...)**


	7. Chapter 6: Baptême de l'air, I can fly !

Hello ! Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous et toutes _(respect, y a un mec)_ celui où Ran va s'en prendre plein la gueule._ (vous êtes sadiques ma parole...). _Mais comme Ran c'est une **Nami numéro 2**, ça pose pas trop de problèmes.

Répondons aux reviews : _(vouiiii Leaaa s'est crée un compte *^*)_

**Juste-Moi :** Comme tu le dis, elle va prendre cher, très cher même... Tu es servie !

**Tenshira : ** Oui oui, pour le fruit tu remerciera mes rêves_ (no comment) _où je fais souffrir Ran... Elle ne crie pas tout le temps, elle ? Jamais. Elle aime juste se faire entendre...Le couple d'oiseau U.U ça peut être pas mal, même si on imagine mal Ran couver les œufs. Elle préférerait faire une omelette.

**Guest : **C'est exactement ça, elle va plus le lâcher ! Oui, Iris aussi sera mise en couple un jour. Luffy ? Sûrement, je sais pas. Peut être qu'il viendra faire coucou un de ces jours !

**Mijou :** Je comprends toujours pas le « moins de temps ». Je suis peut être débile je sais pas mais je capte pas. Yep, c'est sûr, un perroquet ça a moins la classe qu'un phénix !

_**ATTENTION : Law sera juste un personnage secondaire dans cette fiction (bon, il va bien la faire chier parfois) donc ce ne sera pas du Law x Ran. Parce que Law chez les ShiroHige ça passe pas. C'est trop bizarre. (Vous saviez que ma fiction est tout a fait normale?)**_

**Question : Avec qui voyez-vous Iris _(en couple)_ sauf avec Ran hein...**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Coco veut un gâteau !

Ma vie est foutue, je suis un PUTAIN DE POULET ! Et puis, on va pas se mentir, un perroquet ça a moins la classe qu'un phénix. Beaucoup moins la classe, même.

Bref.

Je suis là, à bouder contre le bastingage les bras croisés. Le destin s'acharne contre moi, c'est pas possible. Faut voir tout ce qui m'arrive ! Iris, elle, se fout bien de ma gueule en attendant. Et puisque je ne veux pas révéler mon fruit du démon, elle a eu la merveilleuse idée de le faire à ma place.

Pétasse.

Ils se sont bien foutus de ma gueule, ces cons. Surtout Marco et Ace, le seul qui est à peu près normal encore, c'est Joz.

Mais Joz il fait toujours la gueule. Donc ça compte pas.

Bref, je suis devenue la nouvelle attraction du navire, même père s'est foutu de ma gueule. Ça craint. Même pas le soutien du paternel.

Je sais pas si je dois leur révéler que j'ai le vertige. Un piaf qui a le vertige, ça le fait pas du tout. Alors je me tais.

Ah, c'est le crétin et Satch qui arrivent. Je me rembrunis encore plus. Quelles conneries ils ont encore inventé ?

-**Alors, tu couves un œuf ?**

**-Satch ta gueule. C'est la pire nouvelle de ma vie, alors, ta gueule. **

**-Ran ?**

**-Quoi Portgas ? **Je réponds de mauvaise humeur

Celui-ci soupire :

**-J'ai un prénom tu sais. Coco veut un gâteau ? **

Et j'ai sous le nez le pire horreur qui puisse exister, un biscuit. Je me lève d'un bond alors que le crétin recule lentement, le sourire aux lèvres :

**-C'est pour rigoler tu sais ! C'est une blague, hein, une blague !**

Il a des sueurs froides. Je suis diabolique...

**-PORTGAS RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI TOUT DE SUITE !**

Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes, moi au derrière. Je le rattrape _-oui oui, vous avez bien lu, je suis plus rapide que Ace- _ et lui met un kick dans la face. Il termine la face sur le pont. Je suis the best ! Mouhaha !

**-Encore UNE fois et tu passes par dessus bord. Compris ?!**

**-Chef oui chef !**

Et puis y a Marco qui sourit _(toujours avec son air endormi)_ en arrière plan. T'as un problème toi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme si tu voulais me bouffer ? Hé, chui pas une graine, moi ! Va picorer ailleurs !

J'ai envie de pomme. Mais tout le monde s'en fout.

Alors, moi, je vais voir ananas-man et je lui demande, les yeux pleins d'espoir :

**-Je peux avoir les clefs de la cuisine ? S'il te plaît !**

**-Non.**

Mais c'est méchant ça ! C'est INHUMAIN ! Oh mes Kamis, Marco est un robot ! Oui, c'est Marco qui garde les clefs de la cuisine pour pas que Ace et moi on pique dans le frigo.

**-Maiiiiiiiiiis ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai faim moi ! **

**-T'as qu'à manger le biscuit de Ace, alors, yoï.**

**-T'as cru quoi, là ?! Que c'est la fête chez mémé ?! Je boufferai jamais son biscuit dégueulasse ! **

**-Bah t'attends le repas, alors, le plumeau.**

**-Toi aussi t'es un piaf, je te rappelle ! **

**-Pas multicolore. **

Okey, je m'avoue vaincue. Les yeux de bambi ça ne marche pas avec lui. Pourtant avec Père ça marche _-c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a donné les clefs à Marco, le fourbe-_.

* * *

**-Hey, Ran, c'est l'heure de manger**, me fit Satch

Putain, c'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom depuis... bah je sais plus.

**-M'en fous, je boude.**

Je fis mes joues de hamster et replonge ma tête dans mes bras. Plus tôt j'avais croisé des hommes_-non tu crois- _qui se foutaient de ma gueule. Et j'en ai ras le cul. Franchement. Alors je boude pour pas aller leur casser la gueule.

**« La chouchoute des commandants » « Juste parce que c'est une meuf » « Le piaf inutile »** **« Tu crois que les commandants la payent ? »** qu'ils disaient. Ok d'accord. Ils me prennent pour une pute. Ma jambe a failli partir toute seule. ça démange.

**-Allez, viens et arrête de bouder ! **

Je le suivis à contre cœur dans le cantine et m'installa à coté du mur, comme d'habitude. Devant moi, c'était Ace et... un autre type. Qui me sourit. Effrayant sans les dents.

**-Ah, tant qu'on y est. Ran je te présente Teach, il est est dans ma flotte, et Te-**

Je coupe Portgas :

**-C'est toi le gros gars qui me casse du sucre dans le dos ! **J'affirme, le doigt accusateur.

**-Où est ce que tu a entendu ça, Gamine ?**

**-Je te permets pas ! Et puis j'ai encore de bonnes oreilles, je suis pas sénile ! **répliquai-je

**-Et même, qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?! **

Il se lève, sûrement mécontent. Je fais de même :

**-A ton avis ? Quand t'as quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un, dis le en face ! Gros porc !**

Le silence pèse dans la salle. Satch me chuchote :

**-Calme toi, Ran, c'est pas grave et puis t'attire toute l'attention, là.**

Iris de l'autre coté de la table opine. Je vais pas laisser passer ce genre de choses ! Je suis pas son chien non plus ! _-non t'es un piaf-_Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer...

**-Wow wow wow ! On se calme là**, fit Ace en se levant, **tout le monde se rassoit, on fait la paix et on mange, ok ?**

Je me rassois contre mon gré, ainsi que le porc devant moi. Soumis, va.

**- Sale pute**, il murmure.

C'en est trop ! J'ai le physique d'une pute, moi ?!

**-Répètes un peu ?!**

**-RAN ! **Firent les deux commandants plus Iris autour de moi. Seul Marco est impassible. Mais il s'en bat les couilles alors on s'en fout. Il mange ses lasagnes tranquillou.

C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je me casse. Si c'est pour manger en face d'un mec complètement dégueulasse qui ne sait même pas à quoi sert une fourchette, c'est bon, quoi. En plus c'est de ma faute ! Je me lève, prend une pomme et me casse.

**-Et bien, on risque pas de s'ennuyer, yoï, **soupire mon commandant

Je claque la porte.

Je vais faire un petit tour en ville, et m'acheter des fringues.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouve à baver devant une tenue...

**-Multicolore yoï ? Tu choisis bien.**

Mister piaf ?! En plus il se fout de ma gueule. Je me retourne et le voit penché sur mon épaule, à regarder le _-magnifique-_ ensemble que j'ai trouvé.

Un débardeur avec des bandes multicolores (genre little marcel mais plus large), qui s'arrête juste au dessus du ventre, avec des mitaines -multicolores aussi- et un bermuda noir. Et pieds nus, bien sûr.

**-... Ça t'irait pas mal, yoï.**

**-Oui... Mais non. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

**-Je me balade. Si tu prends la tenue, prends pas les mitaines avec, yoï.**

**-Mouais. Et pourquoi pas ?**

**-Ça va être compliqué de les porter avec ton fruit du démon. **

Et il part, comme ça, tranquille. Il me laisse en plan.

**-Hey ! **

Je le suis _-j'ai aucune raison de lui bouder à lui-_ et lui dis :

**-De toute façon, je ne sais pas l'utiliser.**

C'est vrai, pas une seule plume sur le cul. Rien. Niet. Nada. OH ! J'ai une idée de génie ! Je suis un génie de toute façon...

**-Marco-san... Tu pourrais m'apprendre à utiliser mon fruit du démon s'il te plaît ! **

Je suis polie. Il va neiger. Ananas-man me regarde, semble réfléchir et dit :

**-Ça peut être faisable... **_-sous entendu : comme ça tu servira à quelque chose-_

Yeah ! Le grand manitou phénix des bois est d'accord ! C'est la fiesta ! OH YEAH ! _(à lire avec la voix de Franky féminisée)_

**-Merci ! **

Et je me barre. Bah oui, je ferais quoi sinon ? Bon. Je l'achète cette tenue, ou pas ? Argh, gros dilemme. Parce que, voilà, c'est joli, mais ça coûte la peau du cul. J'irai racketter Iris-chan à mon retour.

Finalement, je l'ai acheté, donc je peux retourner au bateau tranquillou ! Bon, d'accord, j'ai un PEU marchandé. Juste 75 % de remise. C'est pas mal, et puis, le vendeur était un pervers. Il a pas regardé l'argent, il était trop occupé à regarder le décolleté d'une blonde qui passait par là -quelle chance...-

Bref.

Je range mes achats et je vais prendre une douche. Parce que Iris a aussi sa douche personnelle. AHAH ! Je pense que vous connaissez le principe d'une douche, vous savez, le moment où vous enlevez toute la crasse de la journée ?

Bref.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Faudrait peut-être que je laisse pousser mes cheveux un jour. Ceux de Iris-chan sont magnifiques. Non, je suis pas du tout jalouse. Et puis, Ace, il copie ma coiffure ! C'est décidé, je les laisse un peu pousser. Ça fera un peu de changement. Je me sèche les cheveux, fait un sourire Colgate dans le miroir et c'est parti !

**-RAAAAAAAN**

_BOUM_

**-Iris ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas me sauter dessus ?! BAKA**

**-Pardon ! Je ne le referai plus !**

C'est ce qu'elle dit à chaque fois. Bizarre. Je l'ai jamais vu me faire la bise. Elle préfère me sauter dessus. C'est une sauvage en fait !

Bref.

**-Mais ! Je savais pas où t'étais allé, et on lève l'ancre ce soir, moi j'ai eu peureuhhhh !**

Et c'est moi la Gamine ? De l'air !

**-Lâ...ches..moi... tu m'étouffes...** suffoquai-je.

**-Iris, laisse notre nouvelle mascotte tranquille s'il te plaît, **fit Izou.

Elle me lâche, laissant à nouveau l'air s'engouffrer dans mes poumons.

**-Merci Nii-san.**

Le travesti me sourit en retour. Il est plus vieux que moi, donc... j'ai le droit de l'appeler grand frère ? Sauf Ace, lui il est plus jeune. Et Haruta aussi. On a d'ailleurs eu droit a plusieurs blagues de Satch **« Va falloir construire une crèche bientôt ! »**. Ce jour-là, il avait failli perdre sa précieuse coupe banane.

**-Mais même ! Préviens quand tu va faire un tour en ville !**

**-Elle a failli mourir de peur. D'ailleurs tu n'aurai pas croisé l'ananas ambulant ?** Demanda Satch.

Je suis pas un bébé bordel ! J'ai 22 ans...

**-Désolé Iris-chan. Si, mais je ne sais pas où il est.**

**-Bah, il reviendra en volant, si il le faut.**

J'imagine bien Marco en mode **« I BELIEVE I CAN FLY ! »**. ça serait marrant à voir. Très marrant. Et flippant aussi. Très flippant. Je meurs de rire intérieurement.

Bref.

Le lendemain, Il est VRAIMENT revenu en volant. En fait, c'est un poulet qui cuit.

* * *

Un matin, alors que Iris est déjà debout _-c'est une lève-tôt-_ moi je suis toujours à glander dans mon lit. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Et puis, si Marco veut m'entraîner, il a qu'à venir me chercher, na !

Et ouais, Master ananas m'entraîne pour mon fruit du démon, puisqu'ils sont assez semblables. On a réussi à faire apparaître les ailes, c'est déjà pas mal. Et attention, ça fait mal aux yeux : Rouges avec un dégradé de violet/bleu tirant sur le vert. Comme les perroquets ara. Un truc qui tue les yeux, quoi. Si je veux aveugler les gens, c'est pas mal.

Bref.

Je glande tranquille dans mon lit, cherchant une position confortable pour faire dodo, quand la porte s'ouvre d 'un coup. Et c'est l'invasion des zombies ananas !

**-Ran ! Ça fait déjà 30 minutes que tu devrais être dehors ! **

Je disais : Un ananas zombie.

**-Mais... J'ai pas envie Marco... **

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je suis un peu dans les vapes. Juste un peu.

**-Dépêches-toi ou je te sors du lit moi-même, yoï.**

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mes draps. Reviens dans trois heures ce sera bon. Et puis il va pas oser, non ?

Il enlève les draps. Il a osé. Je me retrouve jetée en travers sur son épaule.

**-MARCO LÂCHES MOI ! **

Bénissons le ciel que je sois en T-shirt XXXL _-piqué à Ace parce que ce mec s'habille bien, quand il veut-_ et caleçon. Alléluia.

Je suis miraculeusement assise pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Enfin, je crois... ? Je m'endors sur la table.

Des petites licornes courent sur les murs de la princesse rousse _-Iris-_. La princesse se fait enlever par le méchant poulet _-Marco-_ mais se fait sauver par Shreck -_Ace-_ et l'Âne _-Satch-_. Et la princesse...

**-Je crois que Ace lui a refilé sa narcolepsie.**

**-Je lui ai rien refilé du tout Vista !**

**-Pourquoi elle s'endort dans son bol alors ?**

**-Elle risque de mourir là, non ?** Se risque Satch.

**-Ouais, je crois. **

Quelle jugeote, les mecs ! Vous avez gagné le trophée des secouristes engagés. Satch me décale sur la table avant de me réveiller et de me passer un torchon. Je m'essuie le visage et je le remercie.

**-T'as des cernes comme pas possible, petite sœur**, rigole Vista.

**-J'ai pas dormi,** je marmonne,** laisse tomber.**

**-Cha doit faich pluchieurs chours pachque t'as l'air mochte. **_(veuillez comprendre: ça doit faire plusieurs jours parce que t'as l'air morte)_

**-Ace, on parle pas la bouche pleine**, le gronde Iris.

**-Pardon ! **

Soumis, va. Je mange mes céréales sans grande conviction, mais à grande vitesse, sinon Marco va m'étrangler.

**-C'est l'ananas qui t'a réveillé, hein ?** Tente l'homme à la banane.

**-A ton avis ? **Je grogne, avant d'engloutir le bol de lait.

Je me lève, me dirige dans ma salle de bain pour me préparer. Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais prête. A entendre par là que je suis à demi réveillée, que je reconnais pas la droite et la gauche, et que je risque de dormir en marchant. Direction la salle d'entraînement !

**-Je suis là**, je marmonne en poussant la porte.

Et je me prends un mec -je sais pas qui- en pleine tronche parce que Monsieur jouait à voler. Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que les gens tombent ?

Je me relève et je vais rejoindre l'ananas. Pas la peine de relever cette connerie, je suis trop fatiguée pour gueuler.

* * *

J'y suis arrivée ! Je me suis transformée complètement en piaf ! Je suis trop fière de moi, là. Bon, j'ai toujours pas compris le fonctionnement des ailes, mais... c'est pas grave. C'est bien, je suis plus grande qu'un perroquet normal. Vous voyez la taille de Marco en mode piaf ? Je suis un peu plus petite. Voilà. Je peux me rapetisser aussi _(héhéhé je vais pouvoir pincer Ace)_ C'est pas mal. Nickel.

**-Bon, on peut passer à la vitesse supérieure, yoï.**

Euh... de quoi il parle, là ? WOW pourquoi tu me tires dehors ?! Calme ! Arrêtes le café ! Je veux pas aller sur le pont, laisse moi tranquille !_ (au moins il y a personne, il est 7 heures du matin... l'heure à laquelle les commandants se lèvent)._

Le blond me fait un sourire endormi_ (c'est rare)_ presque sadique. Et effrayant aussi. Et il me lance par dessus bord. QUOI ?! Pourquoi il me balance à la flotte ?! Oh putain, c'est trop haut c'est trop haut, c'est trop haut !

**-T'es sensée voler, yoï.**

Ok. La théorie je l'ai, la pratique pas du tout. J'agite ce qui était auparavant mes bras et... je décolle juste avant de toucher l'eau. C'est trop bizarre. Mais c'est classe.

Maman. J'ai peur.

Je retourne _-difficilement-_ sur le pont sous le regard de l'ananas. Connard. Je me suis cognée je ne sais pas combien de fois à la coque avant de capter comment un prend un virage. Et c'est pas réussi. Pas du tout.

* * *

Après dix minutes à batailler pour retourner à ma forme originelle, sous les regards moqueurs de mon commandant _-c'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule-_ je suis crevée. Je me suis endormie deux fois pendant l'entraînement, et je sens que je vais aller me recoucher.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as balancée à la flotte ?! J'ai le vertige, moi ! **

Il me regarde, impassible :

**-La meilleure façon de vaincre ses peurs...**

**-C'est de les affronter, je sais.**

Prends moi pour une débile, tant que tu y es. Je baille._ -très poli tout ça-_

Et je m'écroule par terre, comme une merde. Dodo.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce _(long)_ chapitre. Alors, vos impressions ? Ce chapitre est centré sur Ran surtout. Les grands traits c'est pour séparer les deux 'scènes' de quelques minutes, ou quelques jour. Par exemple, Le matin où Ran se réveille se passe quelques jours après être reparti en mer. Quand Ran se transforme en **hybride**, c'est un peu comme Monet mais plus coloré. Voilà, vous avez une idée comme ça.

_Comment avez-vous trouvé sa rencontre avec Teach ?_

_Sa virée Shopping ?_

_Son réveil ?_

_Son entraînement ? (et son super premier vol)_

**Question : Avec qui voyez-vous Iris _(en couple)_ sauf avec Ran hein...**

En fait, je tiens à prévenir, j'ai réécris le chapitre 1, pour que ça colle _(oui au départ je savais pas quel fruit du démon elle allait avoir, honte à moi)_

Quittons nous sur la phrase habituelle :

_**DES REVIEWS POUR MOTIVER L'AUTEUR !**_


	8. Chapter 7: Il y a un peu de vent, non ?

Coucou ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens à l'avance, tous ceux qui lisent mes fictions, que je ne posterai plus aussi régulièrement, les cours ont repris, et les devoirs tombent comme de la pluie ! Allez parlons plutôt de Soleil ! _(et de notre superbe pollution en France, l'Alsace est recouverte de petites particules qui flottent...)_ J'ai eu du mal a écrire ce chapitre._ (à savoir que j'écris comme ça me vient, je n'ai pas de scénario VRAIMENT précis en tête)_

**Réponse aux review:** _(si j'ai oublié de vous répondre, c'est la faute à mon cerveau ! Pardon !)_

akane: Heureuse que ça te plaise autant !

Juste-Moi: Oula... t'as des goûts bizarres, tu le savais ?

Mijou: mais naaaaan explique moi alors ! Faut pas pleurer ! Et oui, Marco est le je-m'en-foutiste de première. C'est sûr.

* * *

Chapitre 7: Il y a un peu de vent, tu trouve pas ?  


**(Quelques mois plus tard)**

J'ouvris les yeux en baillant ! Ah ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi comme ça. Mes jambes sont en plomb, mes yeux menacent de se refermer à tout moment, et je baille à m'en décrocher les babines !

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux qui sont... tous gras. Beurk. Oh mes Kamis que c'est dégueulasse. On dirait une algue échouée. Une algue noire. Mes yeux voient flous, et... ça tourne dans la chambre, c'est bizarre. Y a une fourmi qui court derrière un zoziau. AHAHAH.

Faut que j'arrête la drogue. Vraiment. Bon, coté positif, je ne vais plus avoir de cernes à en faire jalouser Trafalgar Law.

_BOOM._

Merde quoi ! Pour pas changer, c'est toujours moi qui termine le cul vissé au sol. Quelle chance formidable. J'aurais jamais du me lever. Jamais. Je savais que j'allai tomber. Parce que je suis devin, moi. Et pas vous euhhhh.

Bon faut que je me lève !

...

Allez !

...

Bordel. J'arrive pas à me lever. J'ai plus de force dans les jambes. Peux même pas sentir mon petit doigt. Oh shit de crotte de merde !

...

Je fais quoi ?

...

Je vais attendre... sur ce tapis violet... Dégueulasse... Faut vraiment qu'elle change la déco, la rousse.

_**-o-**_

_VLAM ! _

Devinez qui s'est prit un coup dans la gueule ? Bah pas moi héhé ! J'ai pris soin de mettre mon lit de l'autre coté, donc coté mur, pour éviter ça. Avouez, je suis intelligente ?

**-RAN !**

Une Iris survoltée m'étouffe sauvagement. Pour pas changer. Je tente tous les gestes possibles pour m'en sortir. Aucun ne marche. _TECHNIQUE ULTIME NINJUSTU !_ Chatouilles !

Et puis, maintenant nous avons une Iris qui se roule par terre, et qui pleure de rire. J'ai arrêter de la chatouiller, je ne peux pas résister à sa technique "chat potté". Pire que moi.

**-Pourquoi t'as voulu me tuer ?! **

**-Maiiiiiis justement ! J'ai cru que t'étais morteuh**, chouina-t-elle.

**-Je dormais, CRÉTINE ! **

La rousse me regarda longuement, je crois que son cerveau se met doucement en marche. J'entends même les rouages qui grincent.

**-Ça se peut, de dormir pendant 3 jours ?**

WOOOOOOW. Attends ! Marche arrière.

_**-o-**_

**-Ça se peut, de dormir pendant 3 jours ?**

TROIS JOURS ?! _-Je trouve que je hurle beaucoup aujourd'hui-_.

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Bah, t'étais morte de fatigue, que les infirmières elles ont dit ! Et moi je croyais que t'étais morte ! Je voulais pas dormir à coté d'un cadavre ! Et puis, Ace m'a proposé de dormir avec lui parce que les lits de l'infirmerie étaient pleins et...**

Je ne l'écoutais pas. Trois jours. La première fois que je dors aussi longtemps.

**-Morte de fatigue, c'est une expression, nee-san**, soupirai-je.

Je crois franchement que mon QI est au dessus de la moyenne. Autrement, comment aurais-je pu savoir ça ? Chui trop intelligente, que je vous dis !

Bref.

**-Faut que j'aille prévenir les autres ! Tu viens ?**

Ah, parce que eux aussi ils croyaient que j'étais un cadavre ? Sympa pour moi.

Je lui dis ou je lui dis pas ? Je vais passer pour une conne. Testons le plan numéro 2: je dis les choses... autrement.

**-Tu peux m'aider à me lever ? (ou comment éviter de dire les trucs en face, c'est un euphémisme by me)**

Elle me tend la main. _Ah !_ Une fois debout c'est beaucoup mieux ! Enfin... je crois. C'est bon. Je marche.

-o-

Trente minutes plus tard, après les grandes embrassades de Ace et d'Haruta tout transpirants -bah oui ils s'entrainent-, je dois aller me préparer. Et oui, je dois partir en mission 'vite fait' avec mon commandant, j'ai nommé: Master Ananas.

Parce Monsieur avait attendu que je me réveille pour partir, puisqu'on y va en volant. C'est plus rapide et on mettra moins de temps. La joie quoi. Voler pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps avec lui, qui ne peut pas parler, c'est super. Ça sent le vécu, hein ? Je crois que je vais emmener mon Monopoly.

Je peux pas jouer en volant. Merde.

Bon, j'ai qu'à me faire un répertoire de petites comptines sur les oiseaux.

_Un Marco sur un mur, qui picote du grain dur..._

Bref.

Faut que j'arrête la drogue.

Bon. Sac: Ok Vêtements: Ok Et Moi... Ok ! Tout est bon, allons-y !

L'ananas m'attend, accoudé au bastingage, et discutant avec Satch. (Il faisait pas la cuisine tout à l'heure ? Ah si, j'ai encore de la farine dans les cheveux.) J'arrive en affichant un big smile. Satch me le rend, tandis que Marco... bah rien. Il se passe jamais rien avec lui. Stone comme de la pierre (appréciez mon jeu de mots) il devait se flinguer intérieurement.  
Bon, faut dire que je fais capoter la plupart des missions, mais que le Paternel oblige Marco a emmener quelqu'un à chaque fois. Et vu qu'il déteste qu'on lui monte sur le dos -moi aussi, j'en ai assez bavé avec Ace et Iris- c'est moi qui m'y colle.

La joie extrême, que je vous dis. Enfin Bref.

* * *

Nous volons depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, et j'ai chanté_ "au clair de la lune"_. Oui, Juste ça. Parce que mon commandant adoré a voulu me jeter à l'eau. Et vu que j'ai encore du mal à voler (essayez de retenir comment faire passer le vent de l'ouest exactement sous vos ailes, puis savoir exactement quand battre des ailes pour voir) j'ai failli me noyer. Heureusement qu'il m'a rattrapé avant ce connard. Depuis je boude. Ça se fait pas de vouloir balancer sa nakama dans l'eau. C'est ce que Iris m'a dit, quand j'ai balancé Satch par dessus bord avec l'aide d'Haruta. Ils nous avait acheté des couches, ce jour là. Et en plus je suis fatiguée.

Le ciel c'est bien beau, mais du bleu, du bleu et encore du bleu... Je fais une overdose. Donc je ne regarde plus Marco. Parce qu'il est bleu. Un piaillement me fait sortir de ma rêverie. Mon commandant a l'air... inquiet ? WHAT ? C'est pas normal ça. Il fixe un truc derrière moi, je tourne le bec pour voir et... **OH MES KAMIS !** VOLONS ! Il y a un énorme cyclone derrière nous, à environ 3 kilomètres_ (je vous rassure, un cyclone c'est très rapide)_ et puis... bah il y a nous.

Le phénix me pique le bout des ailes pour que j'accélère, mais je suis pas un piaf de course !

Je bats plus vite des ailes, mais Ananas-man est beaucoup plus rapide que moi ! Je vais mourireuhhhh _-faut que j'arrête d'imiter Iris-_.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là:_

_ Iris éternua très fort. _

_**-Oh, tiens ! Il y a quelqu'un qui pense à moi !**_

_**-Mais tout le monde pense à toi, ma chère carotte...** minauda Satch_

**_-Bouffon._**

* * *

Revenons à nos piafs:

Vite ! Vite ! VITE BORDEL DE CHIOTTES DE MERDE ! J'ai perdu Marco de vu. C'est la première fois que je serai contente de le revoir ! REVIENS ME CHERCHER MERDE.

Je deviens vulgaire, non ?

_VLAN_

Je me retrouve prise dans l'énorme cyclone, et ça tourne, ça tourne, ça tourne... Oh ! Une plante verte... un canapé... un escargocam... Je crois que ce cyclone est passé dans un salon. Manque plus que la table basse.

Dans l'urgence de la situation, mon corps retrouve sa forme hybride, mais je tourne toujours, donc ça a servi à rien. Je savais que ce fruit du démon ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Je le savais. alors pourquoi je l'ai mangé ? A cause d'un putain de pari. J'aurais du lui donner ses 1.000.000 de berries que je n'avais pas. J'aurais du crever.

Ah, en fait, maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'ai mangé ce kiwi.

_CRAC_

Mon épaule a fait un drôle de bruit. Je me replie sur moi-même, à cause de la douleur. Elle monte jusque dans ma tête, en passant par la colonne vertébrale (non non, c'est pas du vécu... pas du tout). Je crois que le canapé volant a percuté mon épaule. J'en pleure tellement la douleur est insoutenable. Mon bras ne répond plus. Mon corps non plus. Je papillonne des yeux. Ma vue se trouble, je me sens tomber...

Le noir m'engloutit.

* * *

Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je suis allongée sur une plage. Enfin je pense. J'entends le doux ronronnement de la mer, et la sensation ultra désagréable de sable sec sur moi. Et ce même sable est brûlant. Mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je reste allongée, où je me lève ? Bon, je dois bien me lever. Je prend appui sur mes avant-bras avant de grimacer. J'ai ultra mal (nouvelle serviette hygiénique, les filles) au bras droit. Il est bandé, avec de simples fougères vertes, avec surement un baume en dessous. Et le ciel est bleu. Toujours bleu. Ça m'énerve. Pourquoi il est bleu ?

L'intello de la classe me répondra **"Mais ! Moi je sais ! C'est parce que l'atmosphère laisse passer toutes les couleurs du spectre lumineux, sauf le bleu ! C'est pour ça !"** Voilà, aujourd'hui, vous avez appris un truc très important de notre planète.

-Enfin réveillée, yoï ? me demande cette voix que je connais si bien. Et puis, elle sert à quoi cette question ?

Je lève un doigt accusateur (de la main gauche) vers lui.

**-TOI ! D'où tu me laisse tomber comme ça ?!** Je hurle.

**-Je suis venu te chercher, yoï. Tu t'es cassé l'épaule. Ne la bouge pas.**

Toujours impassible, ce mec. Je suis même pas sûre qu'il aie des émotions, hormis la colère. (Oui, on l'a expérimenté plusieurs fois avec Ace et Iris...) Bref. Je ne sais pas du tout où on est, si cette île est habitée et...

**-On est sur une île non répertoriée, sans aucune population, yoï**, fit mon commandant en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

... et il lit dans les pensées.

**-Non, tu penses à voix haute, Gamine.**

**-Je suis pas une gamine**, trouvais-je la force de protester, la gorge sèche.

**-Bien sûr que si**, il me passa ma gourde bleu -je vais devenir folle-,** tu ne sais même pas voler vite.**

**-J'ai pas 45 ans, moi,** répliquais-je après avoir bu la moitié du contenu de la gourde, **et puis, je sais à peu près utiliser mon fruit du démon que depuis quelques mois.**

**- Hum. J'ai appelé le Paternel, la seconde division devrait arriver dans trois semaines environ. Pendant que la 14ème s'occupe de ce que l'on devait faire.**

En fait, il s'en bat les couilles de vache.

**- Ah. Mine de rien, ce cyclone nous a emmené loin.**

**- JE t'ai sortie du cyclone, et JE t'ai porté,** rectifia-t-il.

Oh... C'est gentil, ça. C'est bien la première et la dernière chose gentille qu'il fera.

**-Merci.**

Ces mots m'arrachent la gorge.

Enfin Bref.

L'ananas passe sa main sur... son crâne -oui c'est difficile d'atteindre ses cheveux- en soupirant. Je les sens bien, ces trois semaines !

**-Tu ne bouge pas ton épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin te soigne, yoï.**

Je ronchonne. En gros je dois devenir gauchère, quoi. EH ! Mais c'est hors de question ! Je m'appelle pas Akagami no Shanks ! J'y tiens à mon bras.

**-Et c'est un ordre**, se crut-il obligé d'ajouter.

Oh. Bah d'accord. Super. Je disais: Je la sens TROP TOP ces trois semaines.

Je vais passer le reste de mon temps allongée sur le sable brûlant, à mourir de soif et de faim, jusqu'à ce que Ace daigne de venir nous récupérer. Parce que MONSIEUR Marco a dit qu'il s'était pris un bout de granit marin dans le bras. Et que de toute façon, il me porterai pas. Dis que chui trop lourde, je te dirai rien. Bouffon. Enfin bref, pour dire que je suis coincée sur une île de merde, avec ma sublime malchance, et mon commandant de merde.

Youpi. Je saute de joie.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est marcher sur la plage, regarder les coquillages, et chanter à tue-tête que je veux une plume de Marco (ceci est un remix de 'au clair de la lune' nous vous épargnerons les détails) avant de me prendre une pierre sur la tête.

On se croirait à Koh Lanta.

Sauf que c'est moi qui gagnerai l'épreuve des poteaux. Parce que je le vaux bien. L'Oréal. Je me shoute aux coquillages, et aux sardines, puis je pense que Marco est le traitre de la tribu. C'est les autres participants, les ananas, qui me l'ont dit.

**-Je crois que le soleil tape trop fort pour toi, yoï,** soupire l'ananas traitre.

**-SALE TRAITRE ! TON COUSIN ME L'A DIT !** je hurle, en le pointant encore une fois du doigt. Même si c'est impoli. On s'en bat les couilles de vache.

**-Va te coucher Ran.**

C'est l'apocalypse. La première fois qu'il dit mon prénom en entier. Lui aussi le soleil lui a mis une baballe dans la tête.

**-Eh bien, je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici.**

Une aura écrasante émane de cette voix inconnue au bataillon. Attendez, si il y a une voix, c'est qu'il y quelqu'un, non ? Il y a pas de voix qui se baladent toutes seules, comme ça. Je pense pas que ça existe. Ou sinon ce serait flippant.

Je me retourne, pour voir notre interlocuteur secret.

_Suite au prochain épisode._

Non, je déconne.

**-LE ROUX ?!**

L'empereur nous sourit d'un air entendu:

**-Alors Marco, ça va ? Tu es en charmante compagnie, je vois...**

**-Ta gueule.**

Faut que j'arrête de parler. Je fais que des boulettes. Oh mes Kamis, son aura est écrasante. Il me sourit, encore.

**-Et résistante à mon Haki, en plus...** ajouta-t-il.

Noooooon. Je suis juste au bord de l'évanouissement mais ça va très bien, je te pique un sprint si tu veux.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le Roux ?** Demande mon cher commandant.

Ben Beckman apparaît aux cotés de son capitaine.

**-Et bien, on a plus de vivres, donc... on vient en chercher, c'est ça Ben ?**

**-Oui, c'est ça.**

Je crois que l'empereur est un peu bourré.

**-Et puis, en plus, et beh... On est à West Blue donc je viens de faire un petit tour sur mon île...**

Et il a déjà fini ses vivres. Et ben. Je m'assois à l'ombre à coté de mon maître piaf. Je suis plus ou moins en sécurité comme ça. Je prends mes précautions.

Attends, on volait pas vers East Blue, nous ?

**-Ça vous dit, on vous emmène ? Et puis, vous êtes paumés là. Ah oui, Marco, tu veux toujours pas faire parti de mon équipage ?**

Non mais je rêve.

**-Non. Mais je veux bien que tu nous rendes un service, yoï.**

Pardon ?! Mon commandant devient fou. C'est le soleil.

* * *

Voilà, j'ai fini ce chapitre pour cette semaine. Je ne posterai plus que tous les week-end, puisque les cours ont repris et que j'ai mon brevet, et que j'ai aussi mon histoire des arts à peine commencé. Bref. J'avais vraiment envie d'introduire Shanks quelque part, parce que c'est un personnage que j'adore, même qu'il est dans mon top 10.

Alors ce chapitre ?

La rencontre avec Shanks ? Le cyclone ? Les conneries de Ran ? LE tout quoi ?

**Question du jour: D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer sur le Red Force ?**

Alors comme d'hab' :

_**DES REVIEWS POUR MOTIVER L'AUTEUR !**_ (65 reviews pour 7 chapitres, est-ce que c'est beaucoup ?)


End file.
